La peur au ventre
by allylicity
Summary: Felicity est la deuxième des triplés au lieu de Kate. Elle vient juste de rejoindre Oliver dans sa croisade, enfin dans la saison 2 au tout début. Kévin, son frère jumeau débarque, Oliver croit que c'est son mec. Bientôt Thanksgiving, Felicity emmène Oliver dans sa famille... sans savoir que dans quelque chose de terrible va se produire dans quelques semaines (Arrow/This Is us)
1. Chapter 1

**La peur au ventre (Arrow/This Is us)**

**Felicity est la deuxième des triplés au lieu de Kate. Elle vient juste de rejoindre Oliver dans sa croisade, enfin dans la saison 2 au tout début.**

**Kévin, son frère jumeau débarque, Oliver croit que c'est son mec.**

**Bientôt Thanksgiving, Felicity a dit à sa famille qu'Oliver et elle, étaient ensemble… elle l'emmène... sans savoir que dans quelques semaines, quelque chose de terrible va se produire.**

* * *

**Chers lecteurs, me revoilà! Même si j'aurais voulu le faire plus tôt^^**

**J'ai quand même pensé à vous ces derniers mois et j'ai continué décrire quand j'avais l'occasion. Cette fanfic est le travail de pluseurs mois.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire en review ce qui peut se produire de tragique. Je publie demain la suite.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Depuis qu'elle avait accepté ce poste de secrétaire, Felicity avait un peu oublié de répondre aux appels de son frère jumeau Kevin.

Elle était en train de faire une recherche pour Oliver au bureau lorsque…

_« Alors, tu comptais me répondre quand sœurette ?!_

Felicity releva le nez direct.

_\- Kevin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! _dit-elle tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

_\- Et ben ça fait plaisir d'être accueilli comme ça…mais attend un peu, wow ! Tu es hyper sexy comme ça !_

_\- Merci Kev. _

Le téléphone se mit à sonner juste quand le beau blond voulu dire la raison de sa venue.

_\- Bureau de Mr Queen, Felicity Pearson son assistante, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

Kevin resta planté devant sa sœur comme un benêt tandis que les collègues de la jeune femme se pressaient devant l'entrée du bureau. Felicity leva au ciel une fois le téléphone raccroché.

_\- Voilà, maintenant que tu as fait sensation au bureau tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici ?! _demanda la jeune femme les bras croisés.

Kevin souriait.

_\- Alors désolé d'être célèbre et si je t'emmenais manger un morceau pour en discuter ? Tu connais un endroit sympa dans cette ville ?_

_\- Ok ça marche laisse-moi mettre un post-it sur le bureau d'Oliver. »_

* * *

Oliver regagnait son bureau lorsqu'il vit ses employés se montraient très enthousiastes, qui regardaient vers l'ascenseur se refermait sur Felicity et… un mec !

Une vague de jalousie envahit l'archer. Qui était ce type ?! Ils avaient l'air très complices…

Le jeune homme alla vers son bureau d'un air lugubre et vit un post-it écrit de la main de l'informaticienne.

_**Je suis allée déjeuner et je reviens dans quelques heures si cela ne te dérange pas. De toute façon, tu peux bien accorder ça à ta fille du vendredi – Felicity.**_

Oliver froissa le papier, très énervé.

Voilà quelques jours que Felicity avait accepté le poste d'assistante et que leurs nuits se rallongeaient pour combattre le crime. Comment bon sang elle pouvait trouver le temps de rencontrer des hommes ?!

L'archer ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il commençait à développer des sentiments pour son It Girl.

Mais il ne devait pas craquer. Déjà, Felicity était son amie et d'autre part, il ne voulait pas la mettre plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était aujourd'hui.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme revint et passa la tête dans le bureau d'Oliver.

_\- Tu as eu mon mot ?_

_\- Ouais, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter de t'absenter du bureau comme ça, ça ne fait pas très sérieux…_

Oliver se la ferma en voyant Felicity poser ses mains sur ses hanches d'agacement. Elle s'avança tout près de lui et le pointa du doigt devant Digg qui se trouvait là.

_\- Alors Oliver tu as intérêt à changer d'attitude avec moi. Je te signale que ce poste je ne l'ai pas choisi et que je préférerais me trouver dix-huit étages plus bas ce que tu sais mais…_

John se racla la gorge devant Kevin qui venait de toquer à la porte du bureau, l'air suspicieux envers Oliver.

Que fait-il ici celui-là ? pensa l'archer un peu tendu.

Kevin se mit à sourire à l'informaticienne.

_\- Fel, tu as oublié ça au restau…mais je vois que ce n'est pas le moment de vous déranger._

_\- En effet,_ lança Oliver à l'étranger mais Felicity lui lança un regard assassin. _Et vous êtes ?!_

_\- Kevin Pearson, le frère jumeau de cette petite blondinette._

Oliver se confondu en excuses directement sous le fou rire de John, puis alla serrer la main de Kevin.

_\- Quoi, elle ne vous a pas dit qu'elle avait un frère génial ?! Fel tu me déçois ! _lui dit-il d'un air taquin qui lui valut un coup dans les côtes de la part de sa sœur.

_\- Je suis assez discrète au boulot._ _Tout le monde n'a pas un frère connu^^_

_\- Bon ce n'est pas grave. Randall partage ton avis, d'ailleurs il attend ta réponse n'oublie pas…_

_\- Ok, ok Kev ! _répondit la jeune femme exaspérée_. Je te dirais ça vite, en attendant j'ai du travail._

Kevin prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

_\- A Thanksgiving sœurette. Et encore désolé de l'intrusion Oliver._

_\- Il n'y a pas de mal._

Une fois le beau blond parti, Oliver lança un regard à la jeune femme.

_\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère._

_\- Elle en a pas qu'un _! s'exclama John en rigolant qui s'arrêta net devant le regard hagard de l'archer._ Quoi, elle ne te l'a pas dit ?!_

_\- Felicity ?_

_\- Mes parents ont eu des triplés. Je suis venue au monde en deuxième après Kevin, Mr numéro un !_

Oliver ouvrit de grands yeux.

_\- Quoi ? J'ai le droit d'avoir une grande famille et tu ne me l'as jamais demandé._

_\- C'est vrai, j'ai cru que tu sortais avec lui._

_\- Oh berk ! » _lança la belle blonde d'un air dégouté.

Le téléphone stoppa leur conversation et l'équipe retourna au travail avec un Oliver très distrait.

* * *

La soirée dans le repère était plutôt calme, et John venait de partir. Oliver venait de prendre sa douche et il se dirigea vers l'It Girl en train de répondre à un sms, l'air très agacée.

_« Ça va ?_

_\- Oui_, dit la jeune femme en sursautant_. C'est encore Kevin… et ma mère aussi. En fait, tous ! Ils veulent absolument que je vienne chez Randall et sa femme pour Thanksgiving parce que tu comprends, je ne les ai pas vu depuis des mois…en fait depuis le début de notre aventure ensemble, enfin pas aventure sexuelle ! _dit aussitôt la jeune femme en rougissant.

_\- Ok… et si tu me racontais ça autour d'un bon burger ?_

_\- Ok ça marche._

Les deux partenaires attendaient leurs burgers et Oliver avait vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur la jeune femme.

_\- Alors des triplés !_

_\- Oui des triplés,_ répondit Felicity en souriant.

_\- Ça a dû être un choc pour tes parents._

_\- Un peu mais ils ont accepté ce cadeau de la vie, leurs trois cadeaux. J'ai eu une enfance assez cool et des parents géniaux._

_\- Comment se fait-il que tu ne le mentionne jamais ? Tu sais avant de te prendre dans l'équipe, j'avais fait des recherches sur toi mais je n'avais pas…_

_\- Je protège mes infos personnelles et ma famille Oliver, _répondit l'informaticienne sur un ton doux mais un regard ferme.

_\- Je comprends. Alors tes parents vivent où ?_

_\- Ma mère et son nouveau mari vivent pas très loin de mon frère Randall dans une petite ville…_

_\- Ah tes parents sont séparés ? Je suis désolé._

_\- En fait mon père est décédé depuis neuf ans…_

_\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé Felicity._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne pouvais pas le savoir._

Oliver flancha un peu. Décidément il ne savait rien sur le passé de son amie_._

_\- Bref ! Ma mère et la famille me tanne pour que je vienne passer Thanksgiving chez Randall. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais y aller._

_\- Pourquoi ? Désolé mais ta famille semble plutôt sympa._

_\- Comme dans toute famille tu sais on a des conflits^^ et toi quels sont tes plans ?_

_\- Ma mère et Théa partent faire un voyage histoire de se changer les idées après ce procès, donc je vais rester ici à entrainer…_

_\- Hors de question Oliver ! Tu n'as pas fêté Thanksgiving depuis ton retour._

L'archer y songea un instant mais Felicity le devança.

_\- Vient avec moi !_

Oliver crut que la belle blonde plaisanter.

_\- Felicity tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! C'est une fête familiale !_

_\- Oh tu sais plus on est de fous et plus on rit ! Et puis comme ça tu verras la tradition des Pearson, _répondit l'informaticienne toute excitée. _Allez viens, ça te fera du bien de te sortir de cette ville ! »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chers lecteurs, merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont grave fait plaisir. **

**comme promis voila le chapitre 2. Je compte publier deux fois par semaine et i chapitres pour l'instant. Il devrait y en avoir une dizaine.**

**Bonne matinée et surtout bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

(Une semaine plus tard, sur la route)

Oliver avait insisté pour conduire ce que Felicity trouvait un peu trop gentleman et macho à son gout mais les voilà partis depuis plus de trois heures jusqu'à ce que Felicity lui dise :

« _Merde j'ai oublié les crackers ! Pourvu que Mr Nelson soit ouvert !_

_\- Au pire on s'arrête à la première boutique qu'on verra._

Felicity lança un regard noir à l'archer qui était dans l'incompréhension totale.

_\- On ira chez Mr Nelson. Il me faut une marque bien particulière._

_\- Pour des crackers ?!_

_\- Oui pour des crackers Oliver, longue histoire que tu comprendras une fois arrivé._

_\- Ok…_

Une heure de route plus tard et cinq gros paquets de crackers achetés, Oliver et Felicity arrêtaient la voiture devant une somptueuse maison qui semblait flambant neuve.

Felicity se tourna soudain vers Oliver :

_\- Tu as apporté tes chaussures de randonnées ?!_

_\- Oui Felicity ça fait cinq fois que tu me le demandes^^^_répondit l'archer un peu agacé.

_\- J'ai l'air comment ?!_ lui demanda-t-elle, très stressée.

_\- Tu es magnifique_, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

En effet, la belle blonde portait une robe rouge vermillon soulignant ses courbes et des cuissardes à talon aiguille. Sa couette disparaissait sous un bonnet blanc. L'archer était sous le charme.

_\- Bon ben c'est parti pour un Thanksgiving dont tu vas te souvenir longtemps._

Les deux amis eurent juste le temps de sortir de la voiture lorsque Kevin apparut sur le seuil de la porte avec un couple afro-américain.

_\- Sœurette !_ dit Kev en soulevant sa sœur du sol pour la serrer contre lui. _Mais je vois qu'Oliver est de la partie ! Salut mec !_

Oliver eut le droit à une grosse tape dans le dos.

_\- Ok, Kev, vas-y mollo avec Oliver, il n'est pas du genre câlin^^^pas qu'on se fasse des câlins souvent enfin, on s'en fait pas^^et merde !_

_\- Oliver, nous sommes ravis de t'accueillir chez nous, _dit Randall.

L'archer ne comprenait pas ce que Felicity rectifia directement après avoir embrassé sa belle-sœur très enceinte.

_\- Oliver je te présente Randall, notre frère… ah et j'ai oublié de te dire comment Randall était devenu le troisième triplé._

_\- Excusez-moi, ravi de vous rencontrer…mais comment ? Ok… Felicity ?_

_\- Promis je t'explique une fois rentrer à l'intérieur._

_\- Tu as les crackers Fel ? _demanda Randal très soucieux.

_\- Oui petit frère. Maman est arrivée ?_

C'est justement le moment que choisit la maman de Felicity pour apparaitre sur le perron, se couvrant la bouche d'étonnant en scannant sa fille de la tête aux pieds, les larmes aux yeux.

_\- Oh mon dieu ma chérie, regarde-toi ! Tu es ravissante !_

_\- Maman ! _dit la jeune femme en allant serrer sa mère les larmes aux yeux.

Cette dernière s'avança vers Oliver et lui tendit la main.

_\- Vous devez être son ami Oliver… petit ami ?_

_\- Maman !_ cria Felicity sous le fou rire général de ses frères.

_\- Ok, désolée ma puce. Je pensais que…_

_\- Et ben tu penses faux ! Oliver est mon ami. _

_\- Ravi de vous rencontrer Mme Pearson, _dit vite Oliver pour dissiper la gêne de son amie.

_\- Moi de même._

_\- Bon, fini les politesses, on se les gèles, rentrons ! _lança un Kevin impatient.

Ni Oliver, ni Felicity remarquèrent les sourires complices derrière leur dos et Randall les amena en haut pour poser leurs affaires dans…

_\- Sérieux Randall ?!_ s'exclama Felicity toute rouge.

_\- Désolé, il n'y a que cette chambre de libre et puis vous êtes amis alors…_

_\- Ça va le faire, merci Randal et Felicity ne t'inquiète pas je dormirais par terre_, dit Oliver.

_\- Tu ne vas pas dormir par terre Oliver. On est adultes, on peut dormir dans le même lit._

_\- Bon…je vais vous laisser déballer vos affaires et Fel avant la rando Kev, toi et moi il faut qu'on aille à la cabane, maman a décidé de la vendre…_

Felicity arrêta net de sourire sous le regard perplexe d'Oliver.

_\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Papa tenait à notre chalet._

_\- Oui mais tu comprends nous n'y allons plus depuis des années et…_

_\- Et alors ?!_

Tess appela son père qui laissa les deux amis seuls. Felicity déballait ses affaires silencieusement, trop au gout de l'archer.

_\- Ça va ? Tu es sûre que tu veux de moi ce weekend _? demanda poliment le jeune homme.

Felicity lui sourit.

_\- Bien sûr que j'ai toujours envie de toi Oliver…oh mon dieu ! même ça, ça sonne cochon !_

Ils éclatèrent de rire_._

_\- Bon je me n'absente pas pour longtemps et je suis sûre que ma belle-sœur sera ravie d'avoir une autre paire de mains. A tout à l'heure. »_

* * *

Oliver descendait les escaliers de la maison où des photos de famille étaient accrochées. Il s'arrêta en voyant une photo de Felicity bébé avec ses parents et ses frères. A côté se trouvait une photo des triplés avec écrit : les trois.

Ces photos respiraient la joie, l'insouciance. Rien à voir avec ses propres photos de famille qui faisaient protocolaires à côté.

_« Quand on a pris cette photo avec Jack_, commença Rebekka, la mère de Felicity, _on avait de la chance parce que c'était peut-être la seule minute où l'un des trois ne se mettaient pas à pleurer ou à avoir faim._

L'archer sourit :

_\- Ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours._

_\- En effet ! _

Les deux rigolèrent.

_\- Avec Jack la première année on s'asseyait par terre, lessivés, en se demandant quand ils iraient à l'université. Ne vous méprenez pas, avoir nos triplés fut une de nos meilleurs choses qui nous soient arriver._

_\- Une des meilleures ?_

_\- Oui, l'autre était notre mariage._

Oliver contempla de nouveau les photos. Mais Rebekka décida d'en savoir un peu plus sur le jeune homme.

_\- Vous avez des frères et sœurs Oliver ?_

_\- Oui une petite sœur, Théa._

_\- C'est un très joli prénom. Vous êtes proches ?_

_\- Très mais pas aussi fusionnels je pense que vos enfants ! Je peux vous poser une question ?_

_\- Bien sûr._

_\- Vous avez eu trois enfants mais vous avez adopté Randall ? C'est assez flou pour mi, à vrai dire, jusqu'à il y a une semaine, je pensais que Felicity était fille unique._

Rebekka fut étonnée de cet aveu et dit avec douceur :

_\- Allons dans le salon je vais vous expliquer. »_

* * *

Les triplés revenaient du chalet en rigolant et allèrent à la cuisine ou Beth était occupée à cuisiner la dinde, Oliver, Rebekka, Miguel et Tess s'occupant des accompagnements.

Voir Oliver en train de cuisiner fit sourire l'informaticienne qui reçut un grand coup de coude par Kevin.

_« Ce n'est pas bien de baver Fel !_

_\- Arrête Kev !_

_\- Vous arrivez à temps pour faires les hot dog ! _dit Rebekka._ Et Kevin, arrête d'embêter ta sœur devant Oliver. _

Tout le monde mit la main à la pâte. Rebekka dit à sa fille :

_\- Au fait ma puce, Oliver m'a dit qu'il ne savait rien de ta famille…_

_\- Maman…_

_\- C'est juste que je trouve étrange que tu ne parles pas de tes origines à tes amis._

Felicity souffla, lançant un regard entendu à Oliver.

_\- Tu sais maman, je ne parle pas de notre famille facilement. Mais j'aurais tout dit à Oliver. C'est juste qu'il se passe tellement de choses à Starling…_

_\- Comme un tremblement de terre_^^ lança Rebekka avec un air de reproche_. Tu es tellement renfermée depuis quelques mois ma puce, nous ne te voyons plus…_

_\- Maman…_commença Felicity.

_\- Maman a raison_, dit Randall_. Quand c'est arrivé, nous avons eu des nouvelles de toi cinq jours plus tard et en plus, tu avais quitté la ville pour aller en Europe._

Oliver vrilla la tête vers son amie. Elle lui fit un regard qu'il comprit et ne plus s'empêcher de dire :

_\- Tu es parti si tôt pour venir me chercher ?!_

_\- Oui le lendemain de l'enterrement de Tommy. On avait vu avec John que tu avais soldé tes comptes et que tu étais introuvable, je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir._

Un grand silence s'installa que ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua.

_\- Ok… alors si on terminer de préparer le repas_ _avant de faire la rando_ ? demanda Beth en se frottant le ventre.

_\- Chérie tu ne fais pas la rando avec nous cette année_…

_\- Mais…_

_\- Femme enceinte, écoute ce que l'on te dit ! »_ ordonna Kevin en rigolant ce qui détendit tout le monde.

* * *

Une heure après, tout le monde sauf Beth et Tess, marchait dans le sentier. Oliver se mit à dire à Felicity marchant à ses côtés :

_« C'est un bel endroit._

_\- Merci. Chaque année on refait le sentier qui part de ce dinner…_

Oliver essayait d'écouter mais ce que la jeune femme lui avait avoué plus tôt le perturbait.

Elle était partie à sa recherche en sacrifiant sa famille. Se pouvait-il que Felicity ressente quelque chose pour lui ? Non, non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi.

_\- Felicity, je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que vous aviez enduré avec John et je voulais te remercier pour tout. _

_\- Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi. Je sais que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. _

Oliver souffla et dit :

_\- Ta mère m'a expliqué pour Randall et la perte de votre frère à la naissance. Bon sang Felicity tu as une magnifique famille. Ton père avait l'air être un homme très honorable. _

Felicity eut le regard embue un moment.

\- M_on père était un homme plus que génial même s'il avait des défauts et des faiblesses comme tout le monde. Il m'a toujours dit qu'un jour je trouverai un moyen de concilier ma vie et mon sens de l'aide aux autres. En quelque sorte, notre rencontre a débloqué cela. Et aujourd'hui je suis reconnaissante de t'avoir dans ma vie. » _

Oliver fut sans voix face à cette déclaration.

Felicity devint un peu gênée et reporta son attention sur son jumeau. Cependant, cette conversation n'avait pas échappé à Randall et Rebekka.

* * *

Le diner battait son plein.

Après les hot dog au crackers, vint le tour de la dinde et Oliver se sentait serein face à tout l'amour et le bonheur ressortant de cette bien jolie famille. Il était en train de se demander si, dans un futur proche, il pourrait former une aussi belle famille.

Rebekka n'avait cessé de garder un œil particulier sur la relation qu'elle voyait entre les deux amis et décida d'en savoir plus. Après tout, son mari Jack aurait été aussi curieux qu'elle.

_« Alors ma puce, comment se passe le travail ? Ton job au département informatique te plait toujours autant ?_

Oliver lança un regard plein de surprise à l'informaticienne ce qui n'échappa à personne. Bien sûr, Kevin n'arrangea pas le malaise.

_\- Tu veux dire « l'assistante exécutive de Mr Queen_ », dit-il en imitant sa sœur qui lui donna un coup de pied sous la table avec un air meurtrier.

Rebekka regarda tour à tour l'archer et la belle blonde.

_\- Comment ça l'assistante exécutive ?_

Felicity avala une gorgée de vin pour se donner du courage.

_\- Après le tremblement de terre à Starling, j'ai donné un coup de main à Oliver pour l'aider à reprendre le contrôle de son entreprise, ce qu'il a fait, c'est incroyable d'ailleurs…_

_\- Et ?_ insista Rebekka, les jointures des mains livides tellement elle se retenait de faire une scène.

_\- Oliver m'a offert le poste d'assistante._

_\- Assistante ?_ continua de demander Rebekka. _Comme secrétaire ? Non, mais je croyais qu'au MIT on t'enseignait…_

_\- L'informatique, oui maman_ ! s'exclama Felicity légèrement agacée. _J'en fais toujours bien sûr, sauf que maintenant…_

_\- Tu fais du café pour Oliver !_ sortit une Rebekka scandalisée du statut de sa fille.

Felicity se leva à moitié, très en colère.

_\- Je ne ferais jamais le café d'Oliver, on a été clair là-dessus dès le premier jour. Tu ne peux pas comprendre maman…_

S'en était trop Rebekka explosa :

_\- Je ne comprends pas ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il-t-ait arrivé Felicity depuis que tu as accepté de travaillé dans cette entreprise ?! Nous te voyons moins. Tu étais en danger de mort et tu ne nous as averti que tu allais bien seulement quelques jours après ! Tu es distante au téléphone et là, tu deviens une secrétaire alors que ton père et moi nous avons tout donner pour que tu ailles au MIT faire ta passion ! Il serait très déçu Felicity…_

Oliver sentait maintenant des paires d'yeux le regardant et surtout il se sentait mal d'avoir mis son It Girl dans une position aussi délicate. Mais Felicity inspira un bon coup contre toute attente et posa sa main sur le bras de l'archer.

_\- Maman, crois-le ou non, travailler dans cette entreprise représente bien plus à mes yeux. Cette ville a besoin d'aide et tu n'imagines pas ce qu'accomplit Oliver avec Queen Consolidated tous les jours et beaucoup de nuits blanches. Il aide la ville à se reconstruire, grâce à lui des emplois sont créés, l'argent rentre et est investi dans des projets améliorant le confort et la sécurité des habitants. Et tu sais quoi maman, quand Oliver m'a proposé le poste je l'ai d'abord refusé._

Rebekka jeta un œil à Oliver qui acquiesça.

_\- Oliver, depuis son retour, fait quelque chose qui m'inspire. Quand je l'ai rencontré ça m'a sauté aux yeux et je suis immédiatement rappelé ce que papa me répétait souvent avant de partir. Qu'il voulait que ses enfants trouvent leur voix et soient inspirés par un projet qui les dépasse. C'est ce qu'Oliver me donne chaque jour en plus de sa confiance, ce qui est, je peux te le dire, très précieux quand on connait l'homme qu'il est réellement. Je respecte ça et tu devrais le respecter maman !_

Un froid s'abattit sur la table, attendant que Rebekka riposte mais après une bonne minute, la mère de famille s'excusa et changea de sujet.

Felicity profita de la fin de la dinde pour empiler les assiettes vides et se réfugier dans la cuisine pour souffler un bon coup. Randall arriva avec d'autres assiettes, voyant sa sœur trembler de tout son corps. Il connaissait bien sa sœur mais c'était la première fois qu'elle s'imposait ainsi face à leur mère.

_\- C'était un beau discours que tu nous as fait sœurette à table._

_\- Randall, si toi aussi tu veux te plaindre comme maman…_

_\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention Fel, _répondit Randall avec un sourire rassurant. _C'était tout simplement épique._

_\- Maman ne doit pas être d'accord avec toi._

_\- Et alors ? Fel tu es adulte et honnêtement, papa serait fier de toi._

Felicity s'adoucit à l'évocation de son père.

_\- Tu crois ?_

_\- Bien entendu. Par contre je peux te demander quelque chose de personnel ? Promis ça restera entre toi et moi._

_\- OK…_

_\- Entre Oliver et toi, il se passe quelque chose ou il y a plus ?_

Felicity rougit.

_Randall, Oliver et moi sommes juste amis._

Randall sourit et dit à sa sœur avant de partir de la cuisine :

_\- Oliver a l'air d'être un homme bien mais ne t'attache pas trop je te connais. Ah et au fait : le mot « juste » était de trop. Tu es démasquée. Sur ceux, je vais aller mettre ta nièce au lit._

_\- Oh non, laisse-moi faire s'il te plait, mais attendez-moi pour le dessert !_

_\- Ça marche. »_

Tandis que Felicity était partie coucher sa nièce, chacun donnait un coup de main à Beth pour ramasser mais Rebekka était partie prendre l'air.

Oliver remarqua la sortie discrète de la maman et ne put s'empêcher d'aller la voir.

Lorsqu'il approcha de Rebekka, elle s'était assise sur les marches du perron immense. Il fit de même.

_« Je suis désolée d'avoir eu ce comportement à table Oliver_, s'excusa Rebekka.

_\- Et je suis désolé que vous appreniez des choses qui vous blesse par ma faute indirecte. _

_\- Non ne vous excusez pas. Ma fille vous a invité et, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…_

_\- Vous faites votre travail de mère, c'est normal._

Rebekka eut un petit rire nerveux et toucha le collier que le père de ses enfants lui avait offert et dont elle n'arrivait pas à se séparer.

_\- Depuis que leur père nous a quitté j'ai tout fait pour les garder unis et faire en sorte qu'ils soient heureux et Oliver, je dois vous dire que voir mes enfants devenir adultes et s'éloigner peu à peu fait mal. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ils prendraient leur envol. Mais je n'ai qu'une fille, mon bébé, ma puce, notre puce à Jack et moi. Felicity était a toujours été proche de sa famille et depuis presque un an, je la vois s'éloigner de moi et j'en connais la raison aujourd'hui…_

Oliver se sentait très mal tout à coup.

_\- Je suis désolé d'avoir accaparé votre fille depuis un an mais la vérité c'est que depuis mon retour à Starling, Felicity a été la première et une des rare personne qui me voit tel que je suis. Pas un naufragé ayant subi des choses atroces, ou un playboy qui ne pense qu'à faire la fête. Felicity a été la première à croire en moi. Depuis quelques mois, elle m'a donné la force de reprendre l'héritage de ma famille, cette entreprise qui aide des milliers de personnes. Elle n'a pas hésité à traverser les continents pour venir me sortir de mon chagrin face à la perte de mon meilleur ami, parce que c'est une femme magnifique, optimiste, prête à tout donner pour faire le bonheur autour d'elle. Je ressens de l'optimisme, de la joie et de l'amour quand je me trouve près d'elle. Et m'inviter à votre table ces trois jours a été une des plus grandes expériences de ma vie._

Rebekka n'en revenait pas. Ce garçon lui rappelait Jack dans son discours. Elle en souriait.

_\- Je suis contente que vous fassiez partie de sa vie Oliver. Je n'ai pas vu ma fille aussi épanouie depuis l'incendie de la maison et cette nuit tragique. Et d'ailleurs ma fille n'avait jamais amené d'invité à la maison pour cette fête et surtout elle ne s'était jamais défendu avec une telle ferveur que ce soir._

_\- Elle était épatante, _sortit un archer dans ses pensées, le sourire aux lèvres.

_\- Promettez-moi juste une chose._

_\- Bien sûr Rebekka._

_\- Protégez ma fille du mieux que vous pouvez. Le poste que vous lui avait confié peut susciter des remarques inconvenues chez vos employés. Après tout, ma fille n'est pas qualifiée pour ce poste, même si je sais qu'elle réussit dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend._

_\- J'y veillerais._

_\- Bien, dit Rebekka en se levant. Allons gouter ce dessert. Ma belle-fille doit vouloir vite aller se coucher. »_

La fête reprit dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chers lecteurs, comme promis voici le chapitre 3 de cette fanfic.**

**Merci pour tout vos reviews: Lulzimevelioska, 35, Ally84, Olicity-love,Audrey DF, Elisabeth, Evy 47**

**J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Le prochain arrive vendredi.**

**Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

Felicity finissait de se coiffer lorsqu'Oliver fit son apparition dans la chambre. Après une bonne douche, il rejoignit la jeune femme, couchée dans le côté gauche du lit.

_« Tu sais ma proposition de dormir par terre tient toujours…_

_\- Et je t'ai dit qu'on était adultes, alors vient me rejoindre au lit Oliver !_

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne releva le caractère ambigu de cette phrase et l'archer prit place à côté de Felicity, torse nu et les mains croisées derrière la tête.

Au bout d'un moment, l'archer dit :

_\- Ce diner était génial._

_\- Oui enfin sauf la partie où ma mère a craqué…_

Oliver se tourna vers l'informaticienne.

_\- Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi c'est tout et honnêtement je comprends. Tu as omis pas mal de chose sur ta vie à Starling à ta famille… d'ailleurs pourquoi ?_

Felicity se mit à contempler le plafond.

_\- Après le MIT, Queen Consolidated m'a proposé directement un poste et je n'avais jamais vécu aussi loin de ma famille. On a toujours été dans nos vies l'un de l'autre. Je ne voulais pas que ma mère s'inquiète, elle avait assez à digérer, mes frères semblaient avoir trouver leur voix…je pense juste que je devais trouver la mienne et que Starling a été le bon endroit pour ça. Crois-le ou non mais John et toi êtes ce qui ressemble le plus à une famille à Starling._

Oliver posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme qui remarqua à quel point il se laisser envahir par l'émotion. Avec lui tout se lisait dans le regard. Mais comme d'habitude il changeait vite de sujet :

_\- Alors quel est le programme demain ?_

_\- Et ben c'est une bonne question. Peut-être retourner au chalet avec les garçons._

_\- Ah oui c'est vrai le chalet. Je peux venir ?_

_\- Si tu veux. »_

Après un bref récap de la journée passée et quelques rires, les deux amis s'endormirent assez rapidement.

* * *

Felicity fut réveillée en pleine nuit par l'archer qui semblait vivre un sommeil agité. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas le réveiller brusquement donc elle opta pour une autre solution.

_« Oliver, tu es avec moi, Felicity, ton amie. Nous sommes chez Randall mon frère. Tu es en sécurité et je sais que tu peux dépasser les rêves qui t'attirent dans l'ombre. Tu es plus fort qu'eux…._

_\- Felicity_, dit Oliver d'une voix plaintive, encore aux prises de ses cauchemars._ Felicity…_

_\- Je suis là Oliver, je serais toujours là pour te ramener vers la lumière. _

Les propos de la belle blonde eurent un effet instantanée et Oliver se calma et se retourna sur le ventre, l'air apaisé.

Felicity le regarda un petit moment et descendit dans la cuisine pour boire un verre de lait.

_\- Quelque chose ne va pas chérie ? _Demanda Rebekka qui elle aussi se trouvait dans la cuisine un verre d'eau en main.

\- Felicity sursauta.

_\- Désolé ma puce je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Le lait t'a toujours calmé la nuit quand tu n'allais pas bien. _

Voyant le ton rassurant de sa mère, l'informaticienne décida de se confier.

_\- C'est Oliver. Depuis qu'il est revenu, il ne dort pas bien et il y a cinq minutes j'ai assisté à ça. _

_\- Oh. Donc c'est la première fois qu'Oliver et toi vous dormez ensemble... _

_\- Maman ! Bien sûr que c'est la première fois, _s'indigna Felicity.

_\- OK, excuse-moi. _

_\- Ce n'est pas grave. Maman, Oliver a l'air d'avoir vécu un enfer toutes ses années loin de tout. Le voir dans un tel état rien que dans son sommeil, c'est perturbant._

Rebekka prit sa fille dans ses bras et rigola.

_\- Ah ma puce ! Toujours là pour les autres mais qui est là pour toi ? _

Felicity se redressa, un sourcil interrogateur levé :

_\- Je rêve qu'un jour, tu nous présentes une personne qui se préoccupe de toi autant que tu te préoccupes d'elle. Tu es si généreuse Felicity. Ton père serait fier de toi._

_\- Merci maman. Il serait fier de toi aussi. Tu as passé tellement d'épreuves et pourtant tu as réussi à nous élever tous les trois parfaitement…quoiqu'avec Kevin…je plaisante ! »_

Les deux femmes rigolèrent, puis Felicity regagna la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, Oliver ayant un bras étalé sur son côté.

* * *

Le lendemain, Oliver se réveilla le premier et fut agréablement surpris. C'était une des premières nuits où il arrivait à ne pas trop cauchemarder.

Il se tourna sur le côté, encore la tête embrumée, puis vit Felicity dormir pelotonnée à l'opposé du lit, ses cheveux s'entremêlant sur son si doux visage.

Mon dieu ce que cette femme est belle, pensa Oliver.

«_ Ce n'est pas beau de fixer quelqu'un pendant son sommeil Oliver,_ marmonna la belle blonde toujours dans la même position.

_\- Comment tu as su que je te regardais ?!_ Demanda l'archer gêne.

_\- Je ne l'ai pas su, je l'ai senti. _

Felicity se retourna et lança son plus beau sourire au jeune homme.

_\- Tu irradies quelque chose d'intense lorsque tu fixes quelqu'un. C'est un peu ton super pouvoir tu sais ^^^_

_\- Très drôle ^^_répliqua Oliver.

Les deux amis rigolèrent et Felicity dit :

_\- Bien dormi ? _

_\- Étonnamment oui. J'ai fait un ou deux cauchemar mais sans plus. _

L'informaticienne voyait bien que l'archer essayait de paraître nonchalant. Elle posa sa main sur son bras.

_\- Je serais toujours là si tu as envie de m'en parler un jour, ok ?_

Oliver, qui était très étonné, sourit :

_\- Ok. Merci. » _

Cette déclaration signifiait beaucoup pour l'archer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux amis rejoignirent la tribu pour un brunch improvisé dans la cuisine avant la visite à la cabane. Le reste des jours suivant se dérouleraient dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

Le weekend se finissait et nos deux amis regagnaient Starling City. Felicity avait le sourire et avait parler tout le trajet du retour. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'attitude d'Oliver.

Une fois devant sa porte, Felicity détacha sa ceinture et ne put s'empêcher de se blottir contre l'archer, qui de surprise, resta les bras ballants. Elle planta un baiser rouge cerise sur la joue du jeune homme.

_« Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venu Oliver ! C'est un de mes plus beaux Thanksgiving !_

_\- A moi aussi,_ répondit Oliver d'un petit sourire_. Merci de m'avoir invité._

_\- Pas de quoi. On se voit ce soir au repère ?_

_\- Non, ma mère et ma sœur sont rentrées. On se verra au bureau._

_\- Ok ! »_

La belle blonde sourit avant de gagner sa maison, ne remarquant pas la mine navrée et pensive d'Oliver.

Celui-ci avait ruminé la nuit avant leur départ dans le lit, contemplant l'informaticienne si paisible, un sourire planté sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme avait subi beaucoup déjà dans sa vie, et elle avait une belle et grande famille la soutenant.

L'archer n'avait pas fait de recherches poussées lorsqu'il avait enquêter sur la belle blonde. Il ne l'aurait jamais inclus à sa croisade s'il l'aurait su…

Il avait bien une idée mais cela serait une chose difficile à faire….

* * *

Lundi matin, Felicity entra dans le bâtiment de bonne humeur, prête à attaquer la journée. A un détail près :

_« Comment ça mon badge n'est plus bon ?! _Demanda une informaticienne agacée, lorsque John arriva à son secours.

Mais les choses ne s'arrangèrent guère lorsque Felicity vit une petite brunette sur sa chaise.

_\- C'est quoi ce délire ?! _

_\- Ne me demande pas, je suis aussi surpris que toi, _répondit John très sincèrement ce demandant ce qu'Oliver pouvait bien foutre.

Felicity entra directement dans le bureau sans demander l'avis de la brunette. Oliver vit le regard de John mais ne dit rien.

_\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi il y a une brunette derrière mon clavier Oliver ?!_

Oliver rajusta sa veste de costume et dit à John :

_\- Tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes s'il te plait ?_

Felicity était restée tout ce temps debout, toujours stupéfaite de cette situation. Une fois seules, la jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses hanches en guise de demande d'explications.

Oliver s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un tas de papiers. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la belle blonde qui était dans l'incompréhension.

_\- Felicity, je tiens à toi et parce que je tiens à toi, j'ai décidé de te relever de tes fonctions à Queen Consolidated et de ton partenariat nocturne. »_

La première réaction de l'informaticienne fut de rigoler.

* * *

_\- C'est une blague ? Tu es très drôle Oli…_

_ \- Ce n'est pas une blague Felicity,_ répondit l'archer avec un regard résolu.

_\- Qu…Quoi ? _bredouilla la jeune femme qui s'écarta du jeune homme. Je ne comprends pas…

_\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre._ _J'ai discuté avec Gallo Entreprise et un poste de manager du département informatique t'attend…_

_\- Oliver tu deviens ridicule ! _

Felicity prit les informations comme un coup de massue. Puis un moment après dit les larmes aux yeux :

_\- Pourquoi ?!_

Oliver regarda intensément son It Girl :

_\- Il le faut. _

_\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

_\- Non Felicity…_

_\- Alors pourquoi bon sang !? _hurla l'informaticienne.

Oliver était ulcéré de voir la belle blonde aussi mal mais il avait pris cette décision pour elle. Tant qu'il en est encore temps. Il avança avec elle mais elle s'éloigna de deux pas, regardant le contrat.

_\- Tu sais quoi, ok ! Je vais partir, mais je pensais que notre amitié était réelle._

_\- Elle l'était. Elle l'est toujours._

_\- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu m'écartes de ta vie et de Arrow, et après je partirais sans me retourner,_ dit la jeune femme avec un air de défi.

Oliver réfléchit deux secondes puis dit avec sincérité :

_\- Ce weekend était merveilleux mais il m'a fait réfléchir Felicity. Tu as une belle et grande famille qui s'inquiète pour toi, ton avenir… Que va-t-il se passer si tu es blessée pendant une mission ou pire ? Et puis ta mère a raison, tu n'as rien à faire à ce poste de secrétaire, tu as tellement à offrir._

Felicity ressentit de la colère et pointa son doigt sur l'archer :

_\- Tu es venu me chercher mais j'ai décidé de poursuivre ta croisade après Walter. C'était mon choix. J'ai accepté de jouer les secrétaires pour toi, pour avoir une couverture et après un seul weekend avec ma famille tu décides de tout foutre en l'air ?!_

_\- C'est mieux ainsi Felicity._

_\- Ah ben bien sûr ! Toi tu vas continuer à vivre ta petite vie, mais ce que tu m'as donné depuis l'an dernier, c'est l'envie de défendre cette ville, de faire quelque chose de plus grand. Ça ne va pas disparaitre comme ça._

_\- Il va le falloir pourtant. Adieu Felicity. »_

Felicity ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et sortit du bureau à toute vitesse en évitant de pleurer…ce qu'elle fit dans sa voiture, dans le parking.

John venait d'apprendre par l'archer ce qu'il se passait et exigea des explications. Après cinq minutes où Oliver lui exposa ses raisons, l'ancien soldat fixa le jeune homme :

_« Tu sais que tu vas la regretter mec !_

_\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas la laisser mener la vie que je mène._

_\- Oliver, c'était son choix, tout comme moi de te rejoindre._

_\- Oui mais je ne peux pas la laisser se mettre en danger pour moi._

_\- Ok, espèce d'égoïste, Felicity fait ça parce qu'elle tient à cette ville, pas que pour ta belle gueule ! A moins que…_

John resta songeur. Oliver dit :

_\- A moins que quoi ?!_

_\- Tu ressens quelque chose pour Felicity mais tu préfères l'éloigner de toi…_

_\- John arrête…_

_\- C'est ça ! Tu as des sentiments pour notre It Girl et ça te terrifie !_

_\- Arrête ! _hurla Oliver qui fit retourner sa nouvelle assistante.

John s'approcha.

_\- Felicity est une fille bien que j'adore. Si tu accepter de lui ouvrir ton cœur, je suis sûr que ça te ferais le plus grand bien. Mais tu es un idiot de refouler tes sentiments et tu sais quoi ? Elle va vite te manquer. »_

La discussion s'interrompu car le premier rendez-vous d'Oliver était arrivé. Le jeune homme remis son masque de CEO insouciant sur son visage et il fit de son mieux pour attaquer la journée malgré les événements.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chers lecteurs, voici le chapitre suivant,**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :D**

**Bonne matinée et bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Après quelques jours de matage de séries et une dizaine de pot de glace engloutis, Felicity décida de sortir la tête de son cul.

Certes Oliver avait pris une décision mais, il fallait bien qu'elle aille de l'avant. Kevin l'avait appelé dans la semaine et elle s'était forcer à faire comme si tout allait bien. Son jumeau la connaissait par cœur et savait que quelque chose clochait. Il décida pour l'instant de ne pas se mêler de la vie de sa sœur, lui-même ayant un souci avec un de ses rôles pour un film.

L'entretien avec le gars des ressources humaines se passa bien et Felicity intégra Gallo Enterprise le lendemain.

La boite avait l'air sympa, par contre beaucoup de travail l'attendait : idéal pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Puis une semaine passa, puis deux, puis un mois, deux mois.

Deux mois que Felicity croulait sous le travail mais elle en était ravie, quoique son boss était un peu trop collant à son goût. A chaque réunion, elle s'extirpait du bureau aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait afin d'éviter une main baladeuse ou une allusion plus qu'indécente. Elle avait pensé démissionner mais pour l'instant la tonne de travail lui suffisait. L'informaticienne avait même changer un peu son look pour ne pas paraitre trop sexy. John l'avait remarqué mais s'était abstenu de tout commentaires.

Un midi, l'ancien soldat passa la tête dans son bureau.

_« Prête pour déjeuner ?_

Felicity lui fit un grand sourire.

_\- Et comment !_

Une commande plus tard au restaurant…

_\- Alors Felicity comment se passe la semaine ?_

_\- Bien, le travail comme d'habitude, _mentit à moitié la jeune femme. _Et toi ? _

_\- Oh la routine, Oliver est de plus en plus irritable au boulot et sur le terrain._

_\- Ah._

La jeune femme s'efforça de ne rien transparaitre.

_\- Je pense que tu lui manques mais Mr est trop fier pour l'avouer._

_\- John…_

_\- je sais, sujet sensible mais c'est la vérité. Depuis que tu es partie, il est devenu froid et tu l'as pas vu avec ta remplaçante…_

_\- Il se l'envoie je parie^^^_

_\- Même pas ! Il lui hurle dessus tous les jours la traitant d'incapable._

_\- Et ben, moi qui pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pire^^ Oliver a fait un choix, choix que je regrette mais que veux-tu, les choses sont comme ça._

_ \- Ne me dit pas que ce qu'on fait la nuit ne te manque pas, même un peu ?!_

Felicity flancha. Bien sûr que ça lui manquait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

_\- Pitié, parlons d'autre chose ! »_

John lui manquait beaucoup. La jeune femme avait tellement l'habitude de bosser avec lui la nuit. Au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus amis, chose qu'Oliver ne déferait jamais.

* * *

L'archer de son côté jonglait entre le travail, la famille et Arrow. Il ne ressentait même plus l'épuisement, il ne voulait plus rien ressentir.

Depuis qu'il avait écarté une certaine blondinette de sa vie, il ne cessait de rêver d'elle d'une manière soit heureuse, soit salace, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais avant.

Le jeune homme devait se l'avouer : Felicity était quelqu'un essentiel dans sa vie à tous les niveaux. Mais il avait pris cette décision pour la protéger et préférer la savoir heureuse et en sécurité, qu'avec lui, Oliver Queen, CEO et ancien playboy et surtout Arrow.

Depuis deux mois, toutes les nuits après ses patrouilles, il venait observer son It Girl dormir du toit voisin. Seul changement très important, Sara Lance était vivante et sauver des jeunes femmes en danger. Du coup, l'équipe avec Digg et elle se portait plutôt bien, mais il ne pouvait oublier l'informaticienne.

Elle lui manquait terriblement. Mais dans quelques jours, ils se reverraient et ça il ne pouvait pas le prévoir.

* * *

La fin de la semaine arriva vite pour Felicity mais son boss lui avait demandé de faire une présentation pour leur nouveau prototype. Celui-ci devrait rapporter des milliards à l'entreprise.

Cela ne plaisait guère à la jeune femme mais elle revêtit une robe violine, ses stilletos noirs et laissa ses cheveux lâchés. La salle de conférence était entrouverte, laissant apercevoir différents CEO, dont…

Oliver pensa-t-elle lorsque son boss frôla sa hanche avec une main baladeuse. L'informaticienne se raidit immédiatement. Elle sentit le souffle de Mr Carlisle contre sa nuque qui lui murmura :

_« Le violet vous va bien Felicity, dommage que je ne puisse pas en voir plus aujourd'hui._

Felicity ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre contenance en resserrant son dossier contre elle face au grand dégout qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage.

_\- Faisons-en sorte que le prototype ait du succès._

Le boss sourit et élargit la porte de la salle pour que Felicity entre. La jeune femme sourit et fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas croiser le regard d'un Oliver très contrarié à ce moment précis.

Après deux longues heures de présentation et d'échange, la jeune femme alla souffler au toilettes. Carlisle s'était montré plus que mielleux envers elle dans cette salle, devant tout le monde et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était cinq minutes où elle pourrait se sentir en sécurité loin de ce vicelard.

Oliver, pour sa part, avait vu quelque chose qui le déranger avant et pendant la conférence. S'il aurait pu le faire à l'instant, il serait allé éclater le crane de ce gros con de Carlisle contre un mur. Sa manière de reluquer Felicity, ses manières avec elle, il s'en voulait de l'avoir recommandé dans cette entreprise.

Il aurait bien rendu une visite à ce connard en Arrow mais Felicity aurait su que cela viendrait de lui. Il décida d'avoir un petit entretien avec ce connard pour voir ce qu'il allait dire. Le masque de playboy était enclenché.

_\- Carlisle, c'était une belle présentation aujourd'hui. Le prototype va être prisé dans toute la ville,_ commença Oliver après s'être assis en face du bureau du CEO.

Le CEO de Gallo Enterprise eut un petit rire fier en se servant à boire.

_\- Cela ne fait aucun doute Oliver. Pas trop peiné de m'avoir confié ton ancienne secrétaire ? _

_\- Assistante, _reprit l'archer_, beaucoup mais je t'avoue qu'un poste plus élevé était mieux pour elle._

Carlisle rigola sous l'étonnement de l'archer.

_\- Oh, Oliver, ne me dis pas que c'est pour ça que tu l'as renvoyé ! Je te connais et mon pote je suis jaloux de toi !_

_\- Ah bon… _commença le jeune homme en serrant ses poings, essayant de se maitriser.

_\- Combien de temps il a fallu pour la mettre dans ton lit ? Parce qu'honnêtement, elle est juste hyper bandante ton ex assistante ! Quoiqu'un peu farouche avec moi…_

Oliver se leva faisant mine de regarder son téléphone. Il était temps de partir avant de dire ou faire quelque chose de terrible.

_\- Le devoir m'appelle, en ce qui concerne Felicity c'est une amie donc ne tente rien de déplacer. »_

L'archer partit vite du bureau, la rage l'aveuglant. Si bien qu'il se heurta à Felicity qui sortait des toilettes, sur ses gardes.

_« Oh excusez-moi…. Oliver ?! Qu'est que tu fais encore là ?_ Demanda l'informaticienne étonnée.

_\- Revient à Queen Consolidated s'il te plaît, _dit l'archer en articulant chaque mot.

Felicity regarda le jeune homme, effarée.

_\- Pardon, tu peux répéter ?! _

_\- Revient bosser pour moi immédiatement, j'ai vu l'attitude malsaine de Carlisle avec toi. Ça ne peut plus durer… _

_\- Ecoute Oliver_, dit la jeune femme en prenant l'archer par le bras pour aller dans une salle déserte._ C'est toi qui m'a fait bosser ici. Que penserai tes employés ?! _

Oliver croisa les bras.

_\- Je me fous de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. _

_\- Pas moi ! Alors oui mon boss est un gros pervers mais je peux gérer. _

_\- Il est dangereux Felicity, _prévint le jeune homme.

Felicity alla contempler la vue depuis la salle. Oliver allait tente de la raisonner de nouveau mais elle se retourna. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs épaules se touchaient. La jeune femme plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de l'archer, l'air résolu, avant de s'éloigner vers la porte de la salle en disant.

_ \- Je suis une grande fille Oliver. Je me débrouillerais. Prends soin de toi. »_

Oliver mit quelques minutes à se ressaisir, mais il était trop tard, elle n'était plus là.

* * *

L'archer arriva de mauvaise humeur le soir au repère où l'attendaient Digg et Sara.

« _J'en connais un qui a passé une mauvaise journée !_ s'exclama Sara.

Oliver lui lança un regard assassin et lança :

_\- Allons patrouiller._

La patrouille avait été très musclée ce soir, Oliver ne donnant aucun répit aux criminels tellement il était en colère.

En revenant, John et Sara le confrontèrent.

_\- Oliver dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, commença Sara, les bras croisés._

_ \- Rien, il n'y a rien._

_\- Pas de ce qu'on a vu sur le terrain ce soir ! _lança John, désireux de savoir ce qui perturber son ami.

_\- Je vous dis que ça va !_

_ \- Ok… si tu changes d'avis, fais le moi savoir_, répondit Sara avant de partir du repère.

Oliver ignora John qui le fixait toujours et alla s'entrainer sur un mannequin de combat. Après quelques minutes, l'archer alla prendre une bouteille d'eau et dit à John :

_\- J'ai vu Felicity aujourd'hui._

_\- Ah, ben tout s'explique…_

_\- Son trou du cul de boss la harcèle sexuellement._

_\- Quoi ?! _hurla l'ancien soldat, hors de lui.

Oliver lui détailla la situation. John se sentit mal.

_\- J'avais vu qu'elle s'habillait moins à son avantage mais jamais je n'aurais pensé à ça !_

_\- Je lui ai demandé de revenir bosser ici, elle n'a pas voulu._

John, prit de colère plaqua Oliver contre le mur :

_\- C'est de te faute ! Elle n'aurait pas dû partir._

L'archer se débattit et arriva à mettre son ami à terre.

_\- Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas assez comme ça !?_

Les deux amis se lâchèrent et reprirent leur calme.

_\- Je vais chercher un moyen de détruire ce connard de Carlisle._

_\- On sera deux. Par quoi on commence ? »_

La nuit dura un peu plus longtemps et à la fin, Oliver décidé de passer apercevoir la belle blonde…qui ne se trouvait pas dans son lit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Felicity avait tenté de se débattre dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble mais il avait été trop fort…

Avec peine, elle réussit à se trainer dans la rue, son sac ayant disparu avec son agresseur.

Elle se souvient juste d'une blonde masquée qui lui dit :

_« Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital, vous ne craignez plus rien._

Elle la porta dans ses bras en essayant de la couvrir du mieux possible, vu qu'elle était à moitié nue. Felicity perdit conscience dans les bras d'une Sara très énervée que l'on s'en soit pris à une femme sans défense.

Quelques heures plus tard, Felicity était bien réveillée et déclina son identité au personnel de l'hôpital et demanda à traiter avec Lance, qui arriva dans les cinq minutes.

Une fois la déposition prise, Lance dit :

_\- Je suis désolée de ce qu'il vous arrive, notre ami commun ne va pas être content de votre situation._

_\- Oh, mon dieu ! Je ne travaille plus pour lui, il ne voulait pas que je sois en insécurité avec lui…_

_\- Et voilà ce qui arrive… Felicity, est-ce que votre famille est prévenue ?_

_\- Oui, mes frères sont en route._

_\- Vos frères ?! »_

En vérité, Lance savait pour la famille nombreuse de Felicity, il voulait juste rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses frères. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Lance les laissa en famille et se jura de traquer ce fils de pute par tous les moyens.

Dès que la jeune femme vit ses frères, elle s'effondra en larmes jusqu'à l'épuisement.

* * *

Oliver n'avait pas bien dormi, étant préoccupé par une certaine informaticienne.

Après une bonne douche, il vit le numéro de Lance s'afficher :

_« Allo ?_

_\- Oliver c'est Lance,_ dit gravement le policier.

_\- Que se passe-t-il ?!_

_\- Ton ancienne assistante et amie Felicity a été attaqué en sortant du travail, elle est à l'hosto. Ses frères sont auprès d'elle._

_\- J'arrive immédiatement !_

Oliver en éclata la tasse de café chaude contre le mur de la cuisine, face à une Raïssa terrifiée.

_\- Je suis désolé, une amie à moi se trouve à l'hôpital, on l'a agressé._

_\- Oh, je suis désolée pour toi Oliver, va auprès d'elle._

Le trajet fut court, la conduite nerveuse de l'archer aidant à moto. Le jeune homme parcourut l'hôpital comme si sa vie en dépendait et trouva Kévin qui discutait au téléphone. Il raccrocha en voyant Oliver prêt à franchir la porte de la chambre où se trouvait la belle blonde et lui barra la route, furieux.

_\- Il faut qu'on discute avant que tu ailles la voir !_

_\- Comment va-t-elle !? Que s'est-il passé ?! _

Kévin souffla un bon coup :

_\- Felicity sortait de son boulot et s'est faite agresser dans le parking. Il lui a fait des choses Oliver bon sang ! C'est ma sœur ! _

L'archer devint blanc comme un linge et priait pour ce soit un cauchemar. Il tenu le mur à côté de lui.

_\- Felicity ne voulait pas que je te contacte, elle m'a dit que vous ne travaillez plus ensemble mais je connais ma petite sœur, tu comptes beaucoup pour elle, peu importe les dernières semaines…_

_\- Tu étais au courant ?! _

_\- Bien sûr ! Fel est ma jumelle. Mais je peux te dire une chose. Elle a besoin de toi si tu es prêt même si elle ne l'admettra pas._

Oliver n'hésita pas une seule seconde et entra dans la chambre. Randall sortit et le jeune homme alla s'assoir prêt d'une Felicity endormie.

Il lui prit la main, des larmes de rage s'écrasant comme la paume de l'informaticienne.

_\- Je suis désolé Felicity, tout est de ma faute ! Ce connard va me le payer, je t'en fait la promesse. Je ne te laisserais plus. _

_\- Je t'aime Oliver_, bredouilla Felicity dans son sommeil dans une plainte qui fit chavirer le cœur du jeune homme.

Oliver ne savait pas si la jeune femme pensait réellement ses paroles mais il se sentit encore plus mal. L'archer voulut répondre quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Rebekka et Miguel. Rebekka, en voyant sa fille ainsi, manqua de tomber dans les pommes, mais elle se ressaisit et alla de l'autre côté du lit, caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

_\- Mon bébé, maman est là. »_

Oliver préféra s'éclipser d'une part pour laisser la jeune femme en famille, et d'autre part pour aller chercher des infos sur l'agression.

Il téléphona à Digg, qui, après un petit passage près de l'It Girl, vint avec Sara au repère. Oliver s'entrainait avec ardeur lorsque les deux amis arrivèrent. Il se stoppa et se posa vers l'ancien bureau de l'informaticienne, ses yeux fixés sur Sara.

_« J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai vu que c'était toi qui avait trouvé Felicity, je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir pris soin d'elle._

_\- Si seulement j'avais pu trouver le connard qui lui a fait ça_, répliqua la guerrière. _Mais je vois que tu as entrepris des recherches…_

John lança un regard assassin à l'archer avant de lire les infos.

_\- Alors c'est bien Carlisle qui aurait fait ça ?!_

_\- Oui mais il a été malin, on ne voie pas grand-chose sur la caméra du parking pour l'inculper. Par contre il a fait des victimes avant._

_\- Elles n'ont pas porter plainte je paris ? _lança Sara, dégoutée de ce qu'elle voyait se profiler.

_\- Non, toutes des assistantes mais un grand silence et des billets verts, _répondit Oliver. _Je vais le faire avouer ce soir en Arrow._

Personne ne s'opposa à la chasse au Carlisle.

_\- Comment va-t-elle ?_ demanda Oliver à John.

L'ancien soldat se renfrogna.

_\- A ton avis !? Elle a fait comme si elle allait bien mais le moindre geste brusque ou la moindre personnalité masculine inconnue la fait trembler de peur. _

_\- Ça va être quelque chose de dur à digérer »_, continua Sara.

Oliver ne répondit rien, essayant de se concentrer pour ce soir.

* * *

Lorsque Lance fut appelé ce soir, il ne fut pas surpris. Il se rendit sur le toit de Gallo Enterprise ou Arrow l'attendait, avec un Carlisle affaiblit et apeuré.

_« Bonsoir Détective._

_\- Bonsoir. Je vois que vous vous êtes occupé de cette affaire personnellement^^^_

Oliver souleva Carlisle avec une seule main autour de son cou et hurla :

_\- Dites qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait !_

_\- Pitié, ne me tuer pas ! _bredouilla le porc suffoquant.

_\- Dites-le _! ordonna Oliver de nouveau en faisant écraser Carlisle au sol, les genoux craquant sinistrement.

_\- Je, je suis Carlisle, CEO de Gallo Enterprise et j'ai agressé sexuellement Felicity Pearson hier soir dans le parking de l'immeuble, je, j'ai agressé d'autres femmes avant, des assistantes…_

Lance alla tout de suite coffrer cette ordure avant que Arrow en fasse plus que nécessaire.

_ \- Il sera jugé en conséquence,_ dit Lance à l'archer. _Je vous remercie._

_\- Non Détective, merci._

Des sirènes se firent entendre au loin :

_\- Allez-y avant que l'on vous tombe dessus », _dit Lance à Arrow qui disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

Felicity venait de se réveiller un peu plus tard dans la nuit. Elle vit toute sa famille endormie auprès d'elle.

Mais ce qui l'intrigua fut les informations qui passaient à la télé.

On y voyait la photo de son agresseur avec le titre : **un violeur en série sous les verrous.**

La jeune femme monta le son, Kévin se réveilla et écouta :

_« Très tôt dans la soirée, Arrow livra à la police Carlisle, CEO de Gallo Enterprise qui vient d'avouer plusieurs viols et agressions sur jeunes femmes, dont l'ancienne assistante d'Oliver Queen…_

Felicity eut le cœur qui bâtit la chamade : Oliver s'était chargé de ce type. Tout était terminé.

_\- Je ne sais pas qui est ce type qui se ballade comme Robin des Bois mais je lui dois une sacrée chandelle ce soir. C'est fini Fel »_, dit le jeune homme en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

La belle informaticienne se rendormit vite.

Rien ne serait plus pareil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Merci pour vos reviews :D**

**Effectivement rien ne sera plus pareil pour Felicity. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à le lire.**

**Bonne journée :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Dès le lendemain soir, boulot oblige et aussi par peur, Oliver se rendit à l'hôpital et fut surpris de voir la chambre de son It Girl déserte. Il resta planté comme un con avec son bouquet de roses dans la main.

Il entendit la voix de John derrière lui :

_« Elle est partit dans la journée avec sa famille Oliver. _

Oliver baissa la tête, déçu.

_\- Tu pensais que tout allait se régler d'un seul coup après l'arrestation de Carlisle ?! _lança John sur un ton de reproche.

L'archer ne répondit pas et partit de l'hôpital en moto, roulant, perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois au manoir, il allait se poser dans son lit lorsque son téléphone afficha un appel de Felicity.

_\- Felicity._

_\- Oliver. _

_\- Comment te sens-tu ? Je suis venu ce soir te rendre visite mais tu étais partie._

Felicity attendit un peu avant de répondre :

_\- Merci de l'avoir arrêté Oliver et quoique tu penses, rien n'est de ta faute…_

_\- Si Felicity, j'aurais dû te garder près de moi, j'aurais dû agir plus tôt._

_\- Si ça n'aurait pas été moi, ça aurait été une autre femme. D'ailleurs, la femme masquée tu la connais ?_

Oliver lui raconta tout sur Sara. Apparemment, cette femme pouvait tout faire ce qui suscita la jalousie de la belle blonde, mais ça n'était plus important.

_\- Reviens nous vite_, supplia l'archer.

Felicity tiqua.

_\- Ecoute je dois y aller. Prends soin de toi Oliver._

_\- Prends soin de toi Felicity. »_

Après cet appel, l'archer se dit qu'il n'était pas prêt de revoir son It Girl préféré.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Oliver continuait à vivre et survivre dans la masse de Starling. Mais John et Sara voyaient bien que le départ de l'informaticienne avait eu un grand impact sur lui.

Il avait eu l'espoir de revoir Felicity lors du procès de Carlisle il y a quelques jours, mais seuls ses avocats avaient fait le déplacement.

Depuis leur dernier appel c'était le silence radio.

Felicity essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre de cette agression et tout le clan Pearson s'assurait qu'elle ne manque de rien. Starling lui manquait mais les rêves qu'elles faisaient la nuit étaient vraiment affreux. Elle sentait encore les mains de cet homme sur elle parfois, passait plus d'une demi-heure sous la douche matin et soir.

Randall l'avait accueilli avec Beth et les filles pour que la jeune femme se remette vite sur pied, mais Randall voyait bien que sa sœur était totalement perdue. Il en avait parlait à son frère Kévin et tous deux prirent une décision commune.

Ce soir, le jeune homme avait pour projet de s'entrainer mais, alors qu'il allait quitter son bureau, il vit avec John, les frères de Felicity.

_« Hey, voilà celui qu'on cherchait !_ s'exclama Kévin en donnant une étreinte virile à l'archer.

Randall préféra serrer la main d'Oliver.

_\- Que faites-vous là ?! Felicity va bien j'espère ?!_ demanda soudain le jeune homme inquiet.

_\- A vrai dire oui physiquement notre sœurette va bien mais on vient pour te demander quelque chose._

_\- Allons en parler dans un restau simple et discret si vous voulez._

_\- Et comment qu'on veut ! »_

* * *

Le soir, Felicity berçait sa petite nièce, née il y a quelques semaines lorsque Beth lui indiqua que Randall était revenu et qu'il avait une surprise pour elle.

Intriguée, elle donna sa nièce à sa belle-sœur et son cœur fit un soubresaut : Oliver se tenait dans l'entrée aux côtés de ses frères. Oliver était vraiment beau, pensait-elle à ce moment précis. Elle descendit et sa première réaction, frères ou pas, fut de se jeter dans les bras de l'archer qui fut déstabilisé.

Mais tenir la jeune fille dans ses bras lui procurait un sentiment indescriptible. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés dans l'entrée, Randall et Kévin leur ayant laissé un peu d'espace.

Au bout d'un long moment, Felicity se détacha de l'archer.

« _Pourquoi es-tu venu Oliver ? _

_\- Pour toi Felicity, répondit le jeune homme. _

_\- Et Starling ? _

_\- La ville peut se passer de justicier cette nuit, mais je ne peux pas me passer de toi. _

Felicity s'en trouva la gorge nouée. Puis elle secoua sa tête.

_\- Non, il faut que tu retournes là-bas. Les habitants ont besoin de toi. _

Cette fois-ci ce fut Oliver qui secoua sa tête.

_\- Ce soir, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est toi Felicity, rien d'autre. Et je remercie vraiment tes frères d'être venu me chercher. _

_\- Faudra que je leur en touche deux mots à ces deux charlots… _

Les deux amis rirent en même temps.

_\- Ce sont tes frères, ils tiennent à toi. »_

Felicity et Oliver furent interrompus par les pleurs de la petite dernière.

* * *

Le dîner passa vite et Felicity faisait tout pour échapper à l'archer, qui l'avait remarqué.

Le jeune homme rejoignit la blondinette qui se brossait les cheveux avant d'aller se coucher, dans la salle de bain. Dès qu'elle vit Oliver, elle sursauta.

_« Oliver ! Tu m'as fait peur ! _

_\- Excuse-moi Felicity. _

_\- Ce n'est pas grave. _

Pourtant, la blondinette continuait de trembler. Lorsque l'archer voulut s'avancer, Felicity recula instinctivement. Oliver fronça les sourcils.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ce fut le regard de trop pour Felicity qui s'effondra en larme, la douleur cédant enfin.

Oliver n'hésita pas et la prit dans ses bras. Le temps fila. Les secondes devinrent des minutes, les minutes presque une heure, et la jeune femme demeurait dans le cocon protecteur formé par l'archer.

Celui-ci resta silencieux tout du long, essayant de masquer ses propres larmes et surtout la douleur de n'avoir pas été là pour celle qui a toujours été là pour lui, et ce depuis leur rencontre.

Après une autre minute de silence, Oliver se décida à parler :

\- _Je t'ai trahi Felicity. _

Felicity se décolla du jeune homme et le regardait sans comprendre.

_\- Je t'avais éloigné car je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves en danger et ce connard en a profité. Je suis tellement en colère. _

_\- Oliver, arrête… _

_\- Non je n'aurais jamais dû te faire ça… _

_\- ET POURTANT TU L'AS FAIT ! _S'écria la blondinette._ TU AS DÉCIDÉ DE ME LAISSER POUR AVOIR BONNE CONSCIENCE, TU DECIDES TOUJOURS POUR LES AUTRES ! SI SEULEMENT TU REGARDAIS UN PEU LE MONDE AU LIEU DE TE REGARDER TOI ! ÇA S'APPELLE ÉVOLUER OLIVER ! _

Le silence revint de nouveau, Felicity toisant l'archer. Randall, Beth et Kévin accoururent :

_\- Tout va bien ici ?! _Demanda Randall très inquiet.

_\- Felicity me disait simplement une vérité. Pas belle à entendre… mais vraie. _

Oliver soupira avant de lancer un petit sourire à Felicity.

_\- Je vais aller à l'hôtel ces prochains jours. _

_\- C'est une blague mec !? _Dit Kévin, l'air incrédule.

_\- Ta sœur a tous les droits d'être en colère. Je comprends. _

Felicity regardait Oliver d'un air un peu coupable. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Avant de partir, l'archer regarda son amie avec une douceur qui fit rougir cette dernière.

_\- Appel moi quand tu veux, je resterais ici autant de temps que tu le souhaites. »_

Oliver roulait en direction de l'hôtel qu'il venait d'appeler, l'air morose. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Felicity l'appelle dans les jours qui viendrait. Il savait qui lui fallait de l'espace…mais voir Felicity si terrifiée lui avait serré les entrailles.

Se remettrait-elle un jour de tout cela ?

* * *

Felicity avait décidé de descendre dans la cuisine se boire une tasse de lait chaud, vu que le sommeil n'arrivait toujours pas. Randall avait une tasse à la main.

« _Toi aussi tu as du mal à compter les moutons frérot ?_

Randall sourit en levant sa tasse pour trinquer dans le vide.

_\- En ce moment le boulot est assez pénible._

_\- Ah mince, tu veux en parler ?_

_\- Non sœurette, mais merci de le demander._

Une fois une tasse de lait chaud en main, la blondinette s'assit à côté de son frère sur un des tabourets de l'îlot central. Randall se tourna vers sa sœur :

_\- Ecoute, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais…_

_\- Tu vas quand même mettre les pieds dans le plat^^^,_ finit la jeune femme avec un sourcil rehaussé.

_\- C'était quoi cette engueulade avec Oliver tout à l'heure ?_

Felicity soupira.

_\- Allez Fel, le pauvre vieux, on le fait venir avec Kévin et le voilà chassé d'ici par sa propre amie._

_\- Randall, c'est compliqué._

_\- Tout ce que je vois c'est que dès qu'on ait venu le chercher, le pauvre bougre a presque sauté dans sa voiture tellement il voulait te voir. _

_ \- Je sais mais…je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu. Rien à changer depuis… depuis ce qu'il s'est passé. _

Randall regarda sa sœur triste.

_\- Petite sœur, si on a été demandé de l'aide à Oliver, c'est parce qu'on voit tous que depuis tout ça, tu as besoin d'aide dans la gestion de tes peurs et Oliver, d'après ce que tu nous en as dit, a vécu l'enfer sur son île… donc on a pensé que ça t'aiderai. _

Felicity accusa le coup.

_\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me prenne en pitié. _

_\- Fel, je n'ai pas dit ça. _

_\- Je ne veux pas d'aide pour l'instant. Il me faut du temps c'est tout. _

Le silence s'abattit d'un coup, puis Randall posa sa tasse vide dans le lave-vaisselle.

_\- Je t'aime petite sœur et je sais que pour toi, les choses sont difficiles en ce moment. Mais ne rejette pas ton entourage. Que tu le veuille ou non, je pense que tu dois discuter avec Oliver. »_

* * *

Oliver mit un moment à émerger au petit matin, et entreprit de faire un peu de musculation dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Au bout de vingt minutes, ça frappait à sa porte.

Il alla ouvrir torse nu, en sueur, à une Felicity rougissante, qui dégluti face à ce charmant spectacle !

« _Oh, désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu serais en plein entraînement, surtout à cette heure-ci…. 3,2,1. Salut ! _Répondit-elle en tendant au jeune homme.

L'archer sourit : il adorait voir la blondinette gênée lorsqu'elle regardait son torse nu.

_\- Ce n'est pas grave, _dit le jeune homme en enfilant un t-shirt.

Felicity s'assit sur le lit.

_\- Oliver je suis désolée pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites hier soir._

_\- Ça ne fait rien._

_\- Si c'est grave. Tu es quand même venu jusqu'ici et la seule chose que tu as récolté, c'est une leçon de morale._

_\- Crois-moi, tu ne seras pas la dernière à m'en faire une et c'est oublié, _dit Oliver en s'asseyant à côté de son amie. _Et puis, s'énerver et sortir sa colère de temps en temps, ça fait du bien, pas vrai ?!_

Les deux amis rirent avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

_\- J'avoue que ça fait du bien_, répondit Felicity. _Mais mes frères ont raison, il faut que je me fasse aider. Entre mes cauchemars, les sursauts quand on s'approche de moi par surprise…ce n'est pas vivable._

Oliver se sentait mal que la jeune femme doive faire face à cela et il était déterminé à l'aider de son mieux.

_\- Tu sais, avec tout ce qui m'ait arrivé depuis le naufrage, j'ai dû trouver des moyens de continuer à avancer malgré les horreurs que j'ai pu voir ou faire. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre la méditation…_

_\- Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me défendre._

L'archer fronça les sourcils. Felicity continua son argumentaire :

_\- Je sais que mes entrainements avec Digg étaient minables mais je veux apprendre à me défendre. Je ne veux plus être faible et attendre que tu viennes à mon secours._

_\- Felicity, c'est trop tôt. Il faut que tu apprennes à canaliser tes émotions._

_\- Et tu m'apprendras à me défendre après ?!_

Oliver souffla avant de répondre :

_\- Ok. _

L'informaticienne lui sauta dans les bras en le remerciant.

_\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite. _

_\- Par contre, j'ai une seule demande._

_\- Vas-y._

_\- Reviens chez Randall. »_

A partir de ce moment-là, trois mois intensifs pour la blondinette allaient s'écouler.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chers lecteurs, voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend. J'ai passé le mien à écrire et c'était génial! :D**

**ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fais de session d'écriture aussi longues!**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews que j'attends à chaque fois avec impatience. **

**Bonne journée et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**(Trois mois plus tard, chez Randall)**

« _Felicity, tu n'es pas concentrée !_

_\- Je fais de mon mieux, je t'assure Oliver !_

_\- Non et tu sais, ce n'est pas beau de mentir !_

Felicity se faisait malmener par un Oliver torse nu, dans le salon de Beth et Randall, perdant encore une fois l'entraînement au self défense et atterrissant sur les tapis disposés à cet effet.

_\- Je n'y peux rien, tu es trop fort !_

_\- La force n'a rien à voir ici. C'est une question d'équilibre et de mental Felicity_, répondit l'archer en aidant sa partenaire à se relever.

_\- Facile de dire ça pour toi, Mr je suis dégoulinant de sueur sur mes abdos musclés et sexy !_

La jeune femme porta sa main à sa bouche en rougissant.

_\- Je l'ai dit tout haut c'est ça ?_

_Oui Melle je suis en brassière et je suis hyper sexy… _avait pensé à cet instant précis Oliver, mais sourit à la place et alla enfiler un t-shirt.

_\- Je n'aime pas porter un t-shirt pendant l'entrainement. Ce n'est pas confortable. _

Après avoir bu un peu d'eau, ils revinrent au centre des tapis.

_\- Ça fait trois semaines qu'on s'entraine et rien ! Je suis vraiment nulle ! _déclara la blondinette, un peu dépitée.

_\- Hey, c'est normal. Il faut du temps pour parvenir à un niveau correct et te connaissant, tu vas te battre comme une championne. D'ailleurs, tu me supplieras de t'emmener en patrouille !_

_\- Ouais… _répondit Felicity en fuyant le regard de son ami.

_\- Ça tient toujours pour venir avec moi à Starling à l'anniversaire de Digg ?_

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme souffla et répondit :

_\- Je ne crois pas que je sois prête à revenir à Starling._

Oliver sentit son cœur se comprimer : cela faisait deux mois qu'il était retourné à Starling et qu'il venait chaque weekend voir Felicity, sauf urgence immédiate bien sûr. La ville avait toujours besoin d'Arrow. Sa sœur ne comprenait pas ce sacrifice, mais pour l'archer, il était hors de question de ne plus jamais voir sa belle informaticienne. Ces séances d'entrainements, il les attendait avec impatience toute la semaine et il s'entendait bien avec la famille au complet de l'It Girl. Une famille qui ne le jugeait pas et qui l'accueillait à bras ouvert, ce qui était si étranger à sa propre famille !

De plus, John était venu deux fois depuis l'agression, mais lui aussi aimerait revoir sa meilleure amie à Starling. C'est d'ailleurs en grande partie pour cela qu'il avait organisé une fête d'anniversaire. Oliver et lui étaient bien décidés à ramener leur It Girl près d'eux.

_\- Felicity, je comprends que tu ne sois pas prête à revenir à Starling définitivement, mais tu ne veux pas faire un effort pour un weekend ? Et ne t'en fais pas, tu dormiras au manoir avec moi. Tu seras en sécurité, je t'en fais la promesse._

_\- Au manoir ?! Mais, et ta mère, et Théa ?_

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elles sont au courant et ça ne leur pose aucun problème. Puis de toute façon, elles ne seront pas là._

La jeune femme ravala sa salive. Elle avait un si mauvais souvenir dans cette ville, pouvait-elle en créer d'heureux à nouveau ?

_\- Laisse-moi réfléchir encore deux jours._

_\- Comme tu veux_, répondit l'archer,contrarié et qui regarda son téléphone en devenant encore plus contrarié.

_\- Je vais devoir partir à Starling pour le boulot. _

_\- Rien de grave j'espère ?!_

_\- Non, _mentit Oliver… ce que remarqua Felicity. _Je t'appelle dans deux jours pour John. Prends soin de toi._

_\- Idem. » _

Seulement, deux jours après, pas de nouvelles d'Oliver, ni de Digg.

* * *

Felicity s'inquiétait de cette absence de réponse, mais elle se dit que quelque chose devait tenir ses amis occupés en ville.

En fait, elle avait décidé de venir à Starling et elle atterri au manoir Queen, deux jours après. Même si cela la terrifiait littéralement, elle se devait de prendre des nouvelles de John et Oliver.

Raïssa la gouvernante au service de la famille, l'accueilli chaleureusement avec un accent russe :

« _Vous devez être Felicity Pearson. Oliver m'a beaucoup parler de vous. _

_\- C'est pareil pour moi Madame._

_\- Appelez-moi Raïssa. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire avant que je vous montre votre chambre ? Monsieur Oliver me l'a fait préparer en milieu de semaine, il était si impatient de vous voir !_

_\- Je veux bien merci », _répondit la blondinette avec un grand sourire, essayant de cacher ses joues rougissantes : Oliver s'était préparer à sa venue !

Après un bon café, Felicity découvrit sa chambre attenante à celle de l'archer. Une fois ses affaires déballées, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller dans l'autre chambre qui soulevait beaucoup de mystères et de fantasmes pour elle.

La chambre était sobrement décorée, et un lit imposant occupait la moitié de l'espace. Un t-shirt gris clair était chiffonné sur le lit. L'informaticienne ne put résister à l'envie de prendre le t-shirt. Il sentait l'odeur d'Oliver…si sexy…

« _Je vois que tu as découvert ma chambre^^_

Oliver se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air très amusé. Felicity relâcha automatiquement le t-shirt qu'elle tenait et bafouilla un truc comme :

_\- Je ne te trouvais pas, alors…_

_\- Ce n'est pas grave t'inquiète. Je suis content que tu sois là._

Le regard de l'archer était tellement sincère et bienveillant que Felicity se détendit et sourit.

_\- Surtout je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Digg et toi… J'étais inquiète. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant ?_

Oliver tenta de mentir mais Felicity l'arrêta net dans son élan :

_\- Oliver, n'essaie pas de me mentir, tu sais que ça ne marche jamais avec moi^^_

_\- Les choses sont un peu compliquées au travail, _admit le jeune homme. _On me menace de me prendre l'entreprise._

_\- C'est insensé !_

_\- Et pourtant, je commence à ne pas avoir le choix…_

Felicity était hors d'elle.

_\- Tu as travaillé dur pour sauver l'entreprise de ton père ! Tu fais du bon boulot maintenant… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_\- Que veux-tu… je vais essayer de tenir bon. _

_\- Il n'y pas plus fort que toi Oliver, tu vas y arriver, _répondit la blondinette en posant sa main sur le bras de l'archer.

La tension était palpable, l'un comme l'autre, il pouvait la sentir les envelopper. Mais Oliver rompu le charme, ne voulant pas créer de gêne entre lui et son amie.

_\- Je dois retourner à Queen Consolidated._

_\- Tu patrouilles ce soir ? _

_\- Non, je t'emmène dîner ! _Lança le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. _Je compte bien prendre soin de toi__ pour le weekend._

_\- Je te rejoins au Big Belly Burger après ton boulot… _

_\- Fe__-__li__-__ci__-__ty…je t'emmène dîner", _répéta l'archer dansant sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise.

La blondinette mit du temps à comprendre et resta bouche bée.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Felicity alla faire un peu de shopping après avoir parlé au téléphone avec Kévin, qui lui avait dit de suivre son instinct, très content qu'Oliver ait réussi à se sortir la tête de son cul^^. Sa sœur trouva une petite robe noire simple et efficace, avec des talons aiguilles noirs.

En se regardant dans le miroir avant de partir, la pression monta d'un cran et les questions fusaient dans sa tête : Oliver l'invitait-il à diner en tant qu'amie ou plus ? Voulait-elle qu'il y ait plus ou était-ce trop tôt pour envisager une relation ? Avait-elle tout simplement mal compris le message ou passerait-elle pour une idiote ?

La jeune femme dû reprendre une douche pour se calmer avant d'y aller. L'endroit choisi a été changé au dernier moment sans explications par l'archer et était assez branché, même un peu trop au goût de Felicity. Il y avait une queue gigantesque pour accéder à l'intérieur. Heureusement, Oliver avait donner le nom de la blondinette dans la liste et elle fut rentrée en dix minutes.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune homme entouré de costume cravate, elle comprit que la mission détente n'était plus d'actualité. John apparut auprès d'elle avec une coupe en main et la serra dans ses bras :

" _Je suis content de te voir._ _Oliver voulait vraiment te voir, mais cette opportunité s'est présentée à la dernière minute et c'est vraiment important pour QC._

_\- Je comprends, _répondit la jeune femme en essayant de cacher sa déception. _Bon ben passe-moi ce verre et allons flâner un peu._

Seulement John ne put rester qu'une demi-heure avant de partir pour régler une patrouille avec Sara, que l'informaticienne n'avait pas rencontrée encore.

Oliver de son côté s'en voulait d'avoir entrainer Felicity dans cette soirée rasoir et se jura de venir la voir dès qu'il serait débarrassé de ses obligations de CEO.

La jeune femme regardait son téléphone et rentra dans une personne sans le vouloir :

_\- Excusez-moi, je devrais éviter de regarder mon téléphone quand je marche._

_\- Je vous en prie, cela arrive à tellement de personne._

L'homme souriant à Felicity devait avoir l'âge d'Oliver, brin aux yeux verts, grand, très athlétique et un charme indéniable, qui fit rougir notre It Girl.

_\- Je suis vraiment désolée. _

_\- Ça ne fait rien. Vous venez aussi pour la soirée de lancement ?_

_\- J'accompagne un ami, mais il est un peu occupé. Et vous ?_

_\- Je m'occupe du contenu web pour les organisateurs de la soirée._

_\- Oh, boulot alors._

_\- Oui, mais apparemment, la soirée va se passer mieux que prévue,_ lança le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur, avant de se présenter._ Je m'appelle Brian Mason..._

_\- Felicity Pearson", _répondit aussitôt la blondinette avec un sourire et des yeux pétillants, tout en serrant la main de Brian qui avait un parfum enivrant.

La soirée battait son plein et finalement, Oliver avait dû s'éclipser de la soirée pour un cambriolage très important à la Starling City Bank.

Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de s'excuser auprès de Felicity. Il se dit qu'il se ferait pardonner le lendemain.

* * *

Au petit déjeuner, Oliver retrouva une Felicity très guillerette, une première depuis longtemps.

«_ Hey Oliver ! Tu veux une gaufre ? Je les ai faites ce matin._

_\- Oui merci. Au fait, je suis désolé pour la soirée d'y hier. _

_\- Ne t'en fais pas. Figure-toi que j'ai passé une superbe soirée._

L'archer leva un sourcil d'un air très surpris. Felicity tapa dans ses mains comme une collégienne.

_\- Pendant que je t'attendais Mr le CEO, j'ai rencontré le webmaster de la société que tu lorgnes. _

Oliver ne rigolait plus tout à coup car il connaissait bien le webmaster.

_\- Attends, tu as rencontré Brian Mason ?!_

_\- Il est génial ! On a parlé des heures et des heures. Il est intelligent, drôle, assez sexy…_

Le jeune homme crût qu'il allait péter la tasse qu'il tenait dans la main.

_\- Felicity, Brian n'est pas un homme bien. On faisait la fête ensemble avant le naufrage. C'est un briseur de cœur…_

_\- Parce que toi tu ne l'étais pas avant ?! _répliqua la blondinette les bras croisés en signe de protestation. _Les gens changent Oliver, regarde-toi, mis à part Helena, Mc Kenna et Laurel, oui bon, enfin les gens changent^^^_

Cette remarque toucha Oliver en plein cœur. Oui il avait eu quelques déboires amoureux depuis son retour mais, il savait que depuis quelques temps, tout avait changé.

_\- De toute façon, pour l'instant il n'y a rien entre moi et ce Brian. On se voit à l'anniversaire de Digg!", _répliqua la blondinette avant de quitter la pièce.

Oliver s'adossa contre l'ilot de la cuisine, l'air abattu.

Felicity était adulte et il pouvait abandonner ses projets de diner avec elle apparemment. Oliver était inquiet. Après tout, son amie s'était faite agressée il y a quelques mois et maintenant elle s'entiche de ce connard de Brian. La jalousie et surtout la colère le dominaient. Brian était tout sauf un type bien.

Il fallait qu'il protège son It Girl à tout prix.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chers lecteurs, je publie ce soir au lieu de demain. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire. N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser des reviews :D**

**Un petit clin d'oeil à Evy 47 : promis j'ai essayer de mettre un peu ce que tu m'as demandé! :D tu me diras si ça te plait.**

**Et merci Fernande pour ton review qui m'a fait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et bonne soirée, la suite arrivera mardi :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Oliver se mit en tête de faire des recherches posées sur Brian avant que les choses aillent plus loin entre Felicity et lui, et ne découvrit absolument rien, ce qui lui donna encore plus envie de serrer le cou de Brian… Il voulait en parler à son It Girl mais un nouveau criminel sévissait sous le nom de Clock King.

L'archer rejoint le repaire où Sara Lance faisait déjà d'autres recherches.

Sarah était revenue dans la vie d'Oliver peu avant l'agression de Felicity, et même si la jeune femme avait vécu l'enfer depuis le naufrage, le jeune homme était content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ses pensées, les plus lugubres soient elles.

« _Clock King a déjà fait quatre victimes, j'ai fait des recherches et je pense qu'il va s'attaquer à la Starling National Bank, _dit Sarah. _J'ai regardé les plans, on va pouvoir rentrer par une porte située derrière la banque._

_\- Bien, _répondit distraitement Oliver qui repensait à ce connard de Brian.

_\- Ça va ? _demanda Sara qui avait bien vu son ami contrarié.

_\- Oui, rien d'important pour le moment._ _Ça te dirais une séance d'entrainement ? »_

* * *

Sara regarda l'heure. L'après-midi se profilait et Oliver avait tellement donner à l'entrainement qu'il avait ouvert l'arcade sourcilière de la jeune femme.

Oliver commençait à la soigner. Sara voyait bien que l'archer était préoccupé.

_\- Pendant que tu finis de me recoudre, raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Ollie, je sais quand quelque chose te chiffonne et j'ai l'impression que c'est à cause d'une femme._

_\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… _marmonna l'archer qui se mit à rougir.

Sara leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mordre la lèvre de douleur : Oliver venait de se venger sur la suture de sa peau.

_\- Pas besoin d'y aller comme une brute !_

_\- Désolé, _finit par marmonner Oliver. _C'est juste que Felicity a rencontré un mec…_

_\- Ah ben voilà ! C'était bien pour une histoire de fille !_

_\- Je t'arrête direct, _répliqua l'archer. _Je connais ce type et c'est un pourri, d'ailleurs, tu le connais aussi._

_\- C'est-à-dire ? C'est qui ?!_

Oliver parla de Brian et, après quelques minutes, Sarah comprenait mieux la situation. Mais une question la taraudait :

_\- Ollie, quand tu as proposé à Felicity d'aller diner, tu pensais à quoi ?_

L'archer haussa un sourcil, l'air perdu. Sarah s'expliqua :

_\- C'était un diner entre amis ou un rencard ?_

_\- Entre amis, je ne sais pas, quoi…_

Sarah fronça les sourcils : Oliver embarrassé, c'était une première. Elle comprit les intentions cachées de l'archer mais préféra aborder le problème Mason.

_\- Soit tu arrives à raisonner ton amie Ollie sur ce débile de Brian, soit tu ne fais rien. Peut-être que Mason est revenu dans le droit chemin. Les gens changent tu sais, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne …_

_\- Je parlerais à Felicity_, coupa Oliver, déterminé. _Elle a assez souffert comme ça. »_

Bizarrement, Sarah se dit dans un coin de sa tête que le petit manège de « je t'aime, moi non plus » d'Oliver devait beaucoup impacter l'It Girl. Elle se promit d'avoir une discussion avec la belle blondinette.

_\- Digg va être furieux, on est en retard à son anniversaire. »_

* * *

L'après-midi, la fête d'anniversaire de Digg battait son plein. Les cadeaux avaient été ouverts et le gâteau découpé lorsqu'Oliver et Sara débarquèrent.

« _Essaie d'y aller en douceur avec Felicity, _dit Sara à Oliver avant d'aller saluer Digg et d'aller voir une amie.

Le jeune homme salua le roi de la fête d'un signe de tête et se mit à parcourir la pièce. Et c'est là qu'il la vit : Felicity parlait avec Lyla, l'ex-femme de John. Elle portait une robe portefeuille blanche à imprimés fleuries. Ses cheveux étaient dénoués et elle portait des talons hauts qui flattaient ses jambes.

Les neurones de l'archer grillèrent instantanément sur place. L'It Girl avait fait place cette après-midi à une femme rayonnante, d'une beauté merveilleuse. Le jeune homme aventurait ses pensées dans des chemins très obscurs, charnels…

_\- Oliver ! »_

Et voilà qu'il était interrompu par une connaissance. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, la jeune femme s'était éclipsée ailleurs.

* * *

Seulement quelques heures plus tard, et surtout beaucoup trop de verres plus tard, l'archer rejoignit la blondinette qui était dans la cuisine en train de faire du rangement, pour éviter à Digg la corvée.

Lorsque Felicity tourna sa tête dans la direction du jeune homme, son sourire le rendit dingue.

_"C'est une fête réussie ! Digg a adoré ton cadeau._

_\- Ce n'était rien et John mérite quelques vacances avec Lyla de ce que j'ai pu voir._

_\- Quand je pense qu'il a fallu la Russie pour les réunir, c'est dingue non ?!_

_\- Ouais, _souffla Oliver, soudain préoccupé, ce qui n'échappa pas à Felicity.

Elle posa le torchon qu'elle tenait sur l'ilot central et alla rejoindre le jeune homme. Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Elle sentit l'alcool émanant de lui.

_\- Ça va Oliver ?_

Ce geste d'une incroyable douceur faillit faire craquer le jeune homme. Il avait envie de tenir la blondinette dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de parcourir son corps tout entier…

_\- Oui ça va, _répondit-il en se détachant d'elle en utilisant le peu de bon sens qui lui restait. _Je te raccompagne au manoir ?_

Felicity déglutit et regarda le jeune homme avec attention. Il fallait rester calme.

_\- Kevin va venir me chercher dans une heure. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui va te ramener ! »_

* * *

Le trajet se fit sans encombres et Oliver regardait par la vitre tout ce temps, la mine triste sans un mot. Une fois arrivés, Felicity montait avec l'archer dans l'allée du manoir, en le tenant à moitié car l'alcool et la coordination d'Oliver faisait deux à ce moment-là.

De plus, le fait de sentir le corps de la blondinette contre lui le faisait parler.

"…_et c'est comme ça que j'ai atterri au commissariat pour mes 16 ans… Ne jamais faire confiance au parapluie ! _continua-t-il l'air amusé.

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel, étonnée que le jeune homme puisse autant parler, et arriva devant une porte close. Raïssa avait pris sa soirée et ni Moira, ni Théa n'étaient là.

_\- Où sont tes clefs Oliver ?_

Oliver se pencha avec un regard charmeur de l'oreille de la blondinette et lui répondit :

_\- Elles sont sur moi, à toi de les chercher._

_\- Sérieux Oliver !?^^_

L'It Girl ni alla pas par quatre chemin et fit subir une fouille réglementaire à Arrow, non sans rougir et vouloir le déshabiller intégralement. Le jeune homme était enivré par le parfum de Felicity et lorsqu'il voulut s'approcher davantage…elle avait trouvé les clefs !

Une fois devant la chambre de l'archer, elle commença à lui dire au revoir mais le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Et l'alcool lui délia la langue une fois de plus.

_\- Reste je t'en prie._

Cette phrase résonna comme une supplique qui bouleversa Felicity.

_\- Reste, je sais que tu avais prévu de rester que ce weekend mais la vérité c'est que tu me manques. C'est insupportable de ne plus te voir tous les jours. _

Felicity ouvrit de grands yeux.

_\- Oliver tu as bu…_

L'archer se rapprocha d'elle et Felicity sentit son cœur fait un raté.

_\- Tu es une femme extraordinaire, tu es magnifique, drôle avec tes balbutiements, tu es intelligente, magnifique, ah oui je l'ai déjà dit^^^_

Felicity ne put s'empêcher de rire et poussa le jeune homme avec douceur à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

_\- Ok l'artiste! Comme tu ne te souviendras pas de tout ça demain, il est temps d'aller au lit. Je t'appelle demain matin…_

Seulement Oliver avait rapproché la jeune femme de lui et avec une incroyable douceur, il l'embrassa. Ce baiser, aussi fugace qu'il soit, fut intense autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Puis ce baiser reprit, plus intense, plus langoureux, plus sensuel. Felicity commençait à lâcher prise dans les bras du jeune homme, prise dans cet instant dont elle avait tant rêvé.

Du côté d'Oliver, l'instinct l'avait emporté, l'alcool aidant. Mais un désir irrépressible laissait place à un sentiment nouveau : de l'amour. Un amour brulant, addictif, avec son It Girl qu'il aimait de tout son être. Il fallait qu'il dise ce qu'il ressent à Felicity mais son désir le commanda à la place. Il enleva son t-shirt et commença à emmener Felicity vers son lit mais elle se détacha soudainement de lui :

_\- Oliver tu n'es pas toi-même, je t'appelle demain. »_

La blondinette regagna vite sa chambre, Felicity essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ?! Oliver l'avait embrassé ?! Oliver contre elle, ils allaient…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par son téléphone : Kevin l'attendait en bas pour retourner chez Randall. Felicity semblait être ailleurs et Kevin a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour la cuisiner mais elle ne voulut rien dire.

_Je savait que je ne devais pas céder à mes pulsions et puis, Oliver n'était pas dans son état habituel, ça aurait été mal de faire ça…ou pas ?!_

La jeune femme monta vite dans la chambre d'invité, une fois arrivée et alla se mettre au lit… même si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans celui-là cette nuit…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme descendit de bonne heure pour partager le petit déjeuner de Randall et Beth. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et surtout, Felicity n'arrêtait pas de regarder son portable.

Beth s'éclipsa pour donner le biberon au bébé, ce qui donna à Randall le champ libre pour avoir une discussion avec sa sœur.

« _Fel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_\- Quoi ? _demanda Felicity en levant le nez de son téléphone.

_\- Depuis hier tu n'as pas décroché un mot sur ton weekend, et surtout, on dirait que tu t'es greffé ton téléphone portable à la main !_

La jeune femme se sentit bête et décida de tout raconter à son frère, y compris le baiser avec Oliver.

_\- Wow ! ça je ne m'y attendais pas, même si c'était évident qu'il se passait quelque chose entre toi et Oliver mais…_

_\- Mais… _attendit sagement la blondinette en croisant les bras.

_\- Il avait bu sœurette, je serais toi je ne m'emballerais pas trop vite et puis tu as rencontré ce Brian qui a l'air sympa. D'ailleurs, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a une question plus importante à te poser._

_\- Laquelle ?_

_\- Vas-tu retourner vivre à Starling ?_

La blondinette se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

_\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas encore._

_\- Après tout, tu as tes amis là-bas, des perspectives de travail…_

_\- Oui alors j'avais des perspectives de travail^^^_répondit Felicity en levant les yeux au ciel.

_\- Ça serait peut-être l'occasion d'explorer ta relation avec Oliver et d'apprendre à connaitre ce Brian. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu sois heureuse._

Felicity alla serrer son frère dans ses bras.

_\- Tu es un frère génial._

_\- Oh t'inquiète, je le savais déjà ! »_

Les deux éclatèrent de rire. Felicity était peut-être partie loin de sa famille toute ses années mais elle était heureuse de voir que rien n'avait changer.

* * *

Après s'être montrer aussi patiente que possible, elle téléphona à Oliver en début de soirée. Il fallait qu'elle sache si le dérapage d'hier comptait.

« _Hey._

_\- Salut, alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Pas trop la gueule de bois ?! _

Oliver grogna au téléphone.

_\- Ce n'est pas la joie mais j'en ai connu d'autres… d'ailleurs tu es rentrée comment ?_

_\- Comment ça ?_

_\- Ben, il faut dire que la seule chose dont je me souviens c'est de mon arrivée à la fête._

Felicity s'arrêta une seconde de respirer.

_\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?!_

_\- Que dalle, j'espère que je n'ai rien fait de stupide._

La jeune femme se força à continuer la conversation.

_\- C'est moi qui t'es ramené en voiture jusqu'au manoir. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?_

_\- Non, désolé. Je n'ai rien fait de stupide envers toi rassure moi ?!_

Felicity allait répondre lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Sara :

_\- Ollie, viens et défais ta chemise !_

La blondinette étouffa un sanglot et se dépêcha de couper court à la conversation.

_\- Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. Je dois aller aider Beth. Bye. »_

Felicity raccrocha sans écouter la réponse d'Oliver. Bien sûr, Sara et lui… comment avait-elle pu ne rien remarquer ?!

* * *

_**Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Sara et Oliver sont-ils ensemble? Felicity va-t-elle revenir ou non à Starling city?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou mes chers lecteurs!**

**J'espère que vous avez passer un bon weekend. Le mien a été productif et la fin de la fanfic approche (deux ou trois chapitres au max). Je prend un plaisir fou à écrire comme je le faisait avant, c'est à dire des heures quand je le peux!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos théories, vous me booster grave!**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions à ce chapitre. N'hésitez vraiment pas.**

**Bonne soirée et à jeudi pour le chapitre suivant.**

**Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Après une soirée à se goinfrer de glace et une nuit à regarder des séries jusqu'à s'endormir sur son ordinateur portable, Felicity se regarda dans le miroir en se levant, et ce qu'elle y vit lui fit un électrochoc : depuis quand avait-elle cesser de prendre soin d'elle-même ?

Trop, voilà ce qu'elle se dit. Après une bonne douche et un coup de fil passé, elle dévala les escaliers, avec le sourire et avec entrain, sous les regards surpris de Randall et de sa femme.

« _Ça va sœurette ?_

_\- Mieux que jamais ! Mais je file ! Je vous retrouve ce soir._

_\- Ok… Bonne journée alors._

_\- Merci ! »_

Felicity prit sa voiture et après un court trajet au centre-ville, elle poussa la porte du SPA le plus renommé de la ville. Au programme, soins pour le corps, pour le visage, massage, manucure, pédicure, épilation : la totale !

Que c'était bon de prendre soin de soi ! Un tour chez le coiffeur pour un dégradé, avec balayage, puis un tour des boutiques de fringues (avec une pause déjeuner dans le meilleur steak house de la ville, faire tout ça, ça creuse !) et elle fut de retour chez son frère.

Lorsqu'elle regarda dans le miroir, elle se sourit avant de descendre dans le salon où elle était seule. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris soin de son corps, il était temps de faire le tour des choix qui s'offraient à elle : revenir à Starling ou repartir de zéro.

Pourquoi agir en fonction des mecs alors qu'ils n'en ont rien à foutre !? Entre Oliver qui semblait finalement s'intéresser à Sara et Brian qui ne donnait pas de nouvelles, elle se dit qu'elle méritait mieux, et pour cela, il fallait que Felicity détermine ses choix en fonction de ses besoins.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Oliver assistait à un énième conseil à QC et luttait pour rester concentré. La nuit avait été rude, certes fructueuse pour Arrow qui livra une demi-douzaine de criminels avec Sara et John, mais il fatiguait. Et le discours de ces clowns en cravate n'aidaient pas.

Les mots « cession d'entreprise » le réveillèrent :

« _Je vous demande pardon ?!_

_\- Mr Queen, il serait plus raisonnable de céder Queen Consolidated à Elysium Corporation…_

Oliver se leva à moitié de sa chaise et pointa le conseiller d'un geste menaçant :

_\- Il est hors de question que je cède mon héritage familial._

_\- Mr Queen, votre raison est louable, mais il faut vous rendre à l'évidence, si vous ne vendez pas, vous allez devoir licencier les trois quarts de votre personnel. _

Le jeune homme coupa court à la réunion et John se permit de rentrer dans le bureau. Oliver dénouait sa cravate et se passait la main sur le visage.

_\- Mon vieux, j'ai l'impression que cette réunion était merdique._

_\- Ah qui le dis-tu…_

L'archer regarda par réflexe l'ancien bureau de Felicity qui était vide tout de suite.

_\- Ça fait bizarre de ne plus voir notre It Girl, n'est-ce pas ?_ dit John avec un clin d'œil.

John fut appeler pour régler un détail de sécurité et Oliver contempla la chaise vide. Felicity lui manquait énormément, son sourire, sa beauté, son intelligence… Une image s'insinua en lui tout à coup : ils étaient dans sa chambre et il lui demandait de rester, puis… Oliver porta sa main à ses lèvres.

_\- Non… » _lança-t-il dans un murmure.

* * *

**_(Quatre mois plus tard)_**

Felicity recevait John, Oliver et Sara pour une soirée détente, instaurée tous les jeudis soir depuis un mois et demi.

Mais avant, elle terminait sa séance en aplatissant la tête de son instructeur, qui était le sosie craché d'Oliver mais en moins boudeur, contre les tapis :

"_Blondie, quelle force aujourd'hui ! Tu vas finir par me casser en deux ! _Dit Carter en levant les mains pour faire une pause.

Ils allèrent boire un peu d'eau.

_\- Arrête, ça ne fait que deux mois que j'ai commencé._

_\- En même temps avec ce qui t'ait arrivé, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu progresses aussi vite._

Carter avait compris dès les premières séances que la jeune femme avait subi un traumatisme important, rien que dans sa façon de renvoyer les coups, même si Oliver lui avait enseigner deux trois choses.

_\- Crois-moi, si un type veut s'en prendre à toi, je suis sûr qu'il y perdra ses couilles !_

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

_\- Je suis fier de toi Felicity._

_\- Merci Carter._

_\- On se revoit dans trois jours. Bonne soirée._

_\- Ça marche ! Bonne soirée à toi aussi."_

La jeune femme avait choisi de retourner vivre à Starling City. Elle voulait faire table rase du passé, enfin autant que possible et avait des projets, autres que de se prendre la tête avec des mecs !

Elle avait décidé de monter une start-up et travaillait pour l'instant au service informatique de l'hôpital de la ville, au grand dam d'Oliver qui la supplier de revenir travailler pour lui.

Elle envisageait d'acheter un appartement mais la recherche s'avérait plus compliquée que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Soit le quartier ne lui plaisait pas soit l'appartement était trop grand ou vieux... Il faut dire que trouver son nouveau chez soi n'est jamais facile. Elle avait donc opté pour un loft fonctionnel et près du boulot.

Le changement le plus notable était le fait qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter une salle sport régulièrement et s'y était faite des amis, dont Carter son coach de salle, qui enseignait des cours de self défense et krav maga, sports que Felicity pratiquaient depuis deux mois avec entrain.

Toutefois, Felicity n'avait pas voulu reprendre ses activités nocturnes avec Oliver, John et Sara qui se débrouillaient très bien sans elle.

La jeune femme avait décidé de repartir de zéro avec l'archer, même en sachant que Sara et lui n'étaient pas en couple finalement. Ce qui lui valut un moment gênant, lors de son réaménagement, quand elle les a félicités d'être en couple devant un Digg, un Randall et un Kevin morts de rire, gênant car Oliver en lâcha le carton d'assiettes qu'il portait.

Depuis ces quatre mois, Oliver, lui, avait retrouvé la mémoire et il faut dire que cette histoire de baiser la hantait. Il était très en colère car le moment dont il rêvait, n'était qu'un souvenir fugace entaché par l'alcool !

Certaines nuits, il rêvait de ce moment et surtout, il en imaginait la suite.

Il aurait continué d'embrasser Felicity jusqu'au lit et l'aurait effeuillé vêtements par vêtements en prenant tout son temps, puis il aurait fait courir sa main dans le dos de la blondinette.

Son autre main aurait commencé à parcourir sa poitrine, puis son ventre, ses hanches, pour ensuite éveiller le désir de la jeune femme en caressant son intimité et la faire haleter de plaisir et de désir.

Dans son imagination, il se surprenait à rêver d'une Felicity audacieuse et qui lui saisirait les fesses avant de lui caresser sa virilité. Puis elle l'aurait assis sur le lit après lui avoir ôté ses vêtements, et se serait empalé directement sur son membre, l'un et l'autre exprimant leur plaisir en gémissant... la sensation de leurs corps imbriqués, ce moment intime, charnel, rempli de désir, de passion, de plaisir et d'amour...

C'est au moment de ressentir la jouissance que l'archer se réveillai, le membre dur, demandant à être soulager. Et comme d'habitude, il finissait ce moment par lui-même, crevant d'envie que son It Girl vienne le libérer.

Oliver, trop pris par son travail et les patrouilles, décida de laisser Felicity tranquille, trop honteux pour la recontacter après la fête d'anniversaire de John. Il pensait à elle tous les jours et finit par lâcher le morceau à Sara qui essayait, en vain, de l'encourager à sauter le pas.

Lorsque la blondinette revint s'installer à Starling City, le cœur d'Oliver fit plus d'un bond. Lorsqu'il fallut aider à porter les cartons dans le nouveau loft de la belle blonde, et que Felicity les félicita, lui et Sara pour être en couple, ce fut le choc.

Les assiettes s'écrasèrent dans un bruit sinistre et il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Heureusement que Sara avait pris le relais pour démêler la situation. Comment Felicity pouvait s'imaginer cela ?! L'It Girl marmonna quelque chose mentionnant son dernier coup de fil, Sara demandant à l'archer de se déshabiller... et ça lui revint : il s'était blessé lors d'un entrainement vers l'abdomen et Sara avait pansé sa blessure.

Après l'explication de Sara, Felicity avait plongé son regard dans les yeux bleu azur du jeune homme. Un moment de flottement se dessina, gâché en quelque seconde par un des frères de Felicity.

Cependant, depuis, quelques semaines, même si Felicity n'avait pas voulu retravailler avec lui (que ce soit à QC ou en patrouille), ni s'entrainer (ce qui lui foutait encore plus les boules, car il était sûr que Carter, le prof de la blondinette avait des vues sur elle !), leur relation s'améliorait.

La jeune femme était plus détendue en sa présence et ils déjeunaient même de temps en temps ensemble. Ni l'un ni l'autre, pour l'instant n'avaient reparlé de l'après anniversaire de John, pourtant, l'envie ne manquait pas.

* * *

En tout cas ce soir, c'était soirée entre amis, lorsque le portable de Felicity sonna. Elle alla s'isoler vers la cuisine.

_« Allo ?_

_\- Salut Felicity c'est Brian Mason. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais depuis tout ce temps. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté plus tôt._

_\- Ça va, la routine, _répondit la blondinette un peu trop vite, si vite qu'elle se trouva stupide et roula les yeux au ciel.

_\- Cool. Je me demandais si tu serais dispo pour aller boire un café un de ces quatre, le matin avant le boulot._

_\- Un café ? oui bien sûr ! Avec plaisir ! »_

La discussion se poursuivit encore un bon quart d'heure et lorsque la jeune femme raccrocha, elle était soulagée. Un café, c'était parfait. Elle ne se voyait pas accepter une invitation au restaurant pour l'instant.

_Pourtant tu as accepté celle d'Oliver dès qu'il te l'a proposé… _pensa-t-elle. En même temps, Felicity est amie avec Oliver depuis deux ans, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Un café, c'est bien pour apprendre à se connaitre, voilà ce que la jeune femme avait décider de se dire. Elle qui était persuadée que Brian n'avait pas voulu la recontacter. Puis, il faut dire qu'entre Oliver et elle, rien ne s'était passé depuis l'anniversaire de John... peut-être le regrettait-elle ?

Lorsqu'elle revint au salon, les yeux d'Oliver la scannèrent et elle se promis de lui parler en tête à tête avant la fin de la soirée. Il fallait mettre les pieds dans le plat une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'archer ne cessait de penser à Felicity en allant au travail. Ils s'étaient parler hier soir après une soirée entre amis et Felicity lui avait posé une question simple à laquelle il n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de répondre avant de partir.

_Oliver, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé après l'anniversaire de John, mais si oui, c'était juste comme ça …ou autre chose ?_

Le jeune homme tapait sur le volant de colère ce qui lui valut des regards éberlués d'autres conducteurs.

_Ce n'était pas compliqué de dire que c'était plus ! _pensa l'archer.

Mais il avait tant de choses à penser, entre sa mère qui s'inquiétait pour la société, lui qui se faisait descendre en flèche par les investisseurs. En plus, les patrouilles n'avaient pas l'effet qu'il escomptait : la rue ne se vidait pas de criminels, c'était un incessant arrivage d'emmerdes !

Quand il ne pensait pas à tout ça, Oliver pensait aux prétendants de la blondinette. Brian qui venait refoutre son nez dans la vie de la blondinette. Il n'avait absolument rien trouvé de bizarre chez ce type mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose ne collait pas. Et Carter était un mec bien mais la jalousie l'emportait et Oliver ne voulait absolument pas les voir se mettre ensemble.

Il voulait en parler à Felicity mais elle avait lâché LA question qui tue avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit. Et ce regard, celui qu'elle lui avait lancé quand il a marmonné que ce n'était rien de plus, qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait… mon dieu, il n'a plus envie de revoir ce regard sur elle, jamais !

Il fallait qu'il agisse vite, mais que faire ? Soit lui déclarer ses sentiments, lui dire qu'il se souvenait, mais il ne voulait embarquer son It Girl dans une histoire qui allait se terminer à 99% mal. Soit ne rien dire et accepter le fait que son amie était tout à fait apte à faire des rencontres, sortir avec d'autres hommes…

Oliver tapa de nouveau sur le volant et se fit klaxonner !

* * *

En revenant du boulot, Felicity essayait de contacter Kevin pour la dixième fois de la semaine et commençait à se demander si son jumeau n'était pas retombé dans l'alcool.

Certes, Felicity avait une jolie famille mais comme dans toute famille, tout était loin d'être rose. Kevin connait des déboires dans sa vie de star et malheureusement, l'alcool a tendance à revenir. La jeune femme essayait de ne pas en parler à sa mère car son père, Jack Pearson, paix à son âme, avait connu des soucis similaires, ce qui avait rendu Rebekka folle d'inquiétude à l'époque.

Felicity réserva un vol pour New York et une chambre d'hôtel pour le lendemain matin et commençait à faire sa valise lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte : Brian s'y trouvait. _Comment as-t-il su où j'habite ?! _se demanda la blondinette silencieusement.

« _Salut Brian, quelle surprise !_

_\- Salut, j'étais dans le quartier, _dit le beau brun, l'air joueur, en entrant dans l'appartement sans y être invité et déposa un bouquet de fleur sur la table basse, _et je n'avais pas envie d'attendre demain matin pour te voir._

La jeune femme réfléchit… certes ils avaient parlé de se voir autour d'un café mais...

_\- Ah mince, le café ! Ça tombe bien que tu passes. Ecoute j'ai un souci, je pars demain matin mais je te rappelle promis…_

_\- Comment ça un souci ?! En fait, tu ne veux pas me voir, tu croyais que tu allais me jeter comme ça ?! Mais tu ne pourras pas me résister après cette nuit, elles en redemandent toutes…"_

Brian se rapprocha avec un air mauvais vers Felicity et commença à lui ceinturer le bras.

Felicity sentit un frisson parcourir son corps tout entier, puis vit rouge : Oliver avait raison, ce type est un tocard !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_\- Ah, vraiment ?! _demanda la blondinette avant de mettre à terre ce connard en remerciant silencieusement Oliver et Carter pour leurs cours de self défense.

Après avoir sonné Brian et l'avoir attaché avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main, l'It Girl appela Oliver, sans réfléchir, qui rappliqua dans la seconde une fois le récit de son amie terminé.

La première chose qu'il fit a été d'enlacer Felicity et de lui demande si Brian l'avait touché. La jeune femme avait encore trop d'adrénaline dans le corps pour remarquer cette si douce attention.

_\- Crois-moi, je ne lui en ai pas donner l'occasion !_

Oliver s'approcha avec rage de Brian qui était encore sonné, et était attaché avec quelque chose d'assez cocasse. La blondinette avait vu le regard amusé et surpris du jeune homme sur les liens et s'expliqua :

_\- Ben quoi ?! Je n'avais que du fil à rôti, c'est résistant non ?! Je n'ai pas de menottes ! En tout cas pas dans ma cuisine...3, 2, 1..._

L'archer rigola, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

_\- Tu as averti Lance, pour venir cueillir cet abruti ? _

_\- Il est en route._

_\- Ok, nickel. _

Après s'être assuré que Brian était bien attaché (et lui filer un pain express dans la tronche pour s'assurer qu'il reste endormi le temps que le capitaine Lance et ses hommes arrivent), Oliver balaya d'un regard la pièce. Tout semblait en l'état, sauf une chose inhabituelle :

_\- Tu pars en weekend ?_

Felicity ne comprit que lorsque son ami lui indiqua la valise qui trônait sur le canapé.

_\- Oh ! En fait j'ai demandé ma semaine de congés plus tôt à l'hôpital pour m'occuper d'un souci avec Kev. _

_\- Un souci ?_

La jeune femme parut soudain mal à l'aise et inquiète. Cependant, elle ne cacha rien à Oliver.

_\- En fait, il ne répond pas à mes appels, ni mes textos depuis une semaine. Il ne répond à personne, avec Randall on a beaucoup parlé et on pense qu'il a recommencé à boire. Cette histoire de talkshow finalement stoppé l'a miné et il n'a pas obtenu le rôle qu'il espérait car le monde du show business ne le trouvent pas assez crédible. Du coup, pour éviter que maman meure d'angoisse, je vais rendre visite au numéro un de la bande à New York..._

_\- New York ?! _demanda un Oliver atterré et très inquiet. _Tu sais que c'est une des villes les plus dangereuses d'Amérique ?!_

Le jeune homme ne put continuer son déballage d'inquiétudes : Lance venait d'arriver. Ce dernier lui pria de sortir pour prendre la déposition de Felicity. Oliver posa sa main sur le bras de la blondinette en jaugeant le policier d'un regard protecteur :

_\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?_

L'It Girl ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Oliver qui sentit tout son être s'embraser.

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, et vraiment merci d'être venu._

_\- Appel moi dès que tu es à New York…_

_\- Oui, oui ! Je crois que Felicity peut s'occuper d'elle-même Queen _! intervint Lance, agacé de la présence d'Oliver._ D'ailleurs je dois admettre que je suis épatée Mademoiselle Pearson ! »_

* * *

Après une heure passée en compagnie de Lance, Felicity put enfin souffler.

Elle avait géré en mettant Brian au tapis. Quel connard celui-là ! Tous les hommes se comportent-ils ainsi ?! La jeune femme s'en voulait d'avoir fait confiance si rapidement à quelqu'un depuis ce qu'elle avait subi avec son connard d'ex patron.

La jeune femme souffla. Au moins celui-là, elle lui avait donné une bonne leçon. Ces cours, avec Oliver puis Carter, étaient une très bonne idée.

Felicity se mit à bailler et regarda l'heure : une heure trente du matin, merde ! Elle entreprit de finir de faire sa valise, mit son réveil pour cinq heure du mat et s'endormie comme une masse après tous ces évènements...

_...BIP ! BIP ! BIP !_

_\- Roh, la ferme ! _Répliqua la blondinette en tapant sur l'objet de torture du matin.

En voyant l'heure, elle grogna. Pourtant elle savait que c'était le meilleur horaire pour arriver tôt à New York et surprendre son frère dans je ne sais quelle merde ou pas... Mais se réveiller à cette heure-ci était un crime pour elle.

La douche fut prise en dix minutes et le café était en train de couler lorsque des coups tonnèrent contre la porte d'entrée. Felicity leva un sourcil perplexe.

Elle resta bouche bée devant un Oliver douché, rasé de près et tenant un sac de voyage noir dans sa main gauche et des croissants dans l'autre.

_\- Oliver, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu es tombé du lit ?_

_\- Et toi ? Tu as vu l'heure ?!_, répliqua-t-il sur un ton léger en déposant les croissant sur la table de la cuisine et son sac à ses pieds.

Felicity posa son café sur la table et en fit un pour l'archer avant de se poser face à lui, les bras croisés.

_\- Que fais-tu chez moi à 5 heures du mat ?!_

Le jeune homme se choisit un croissant avant de lui lâcher sans transition :

_\- Je t'accompagne à New York._

La blondinette rigola. Oliver lui lança son regard le plus déterminé et elle se figea avant d'exploser :

_\- Tu n'es pas sérieux mon pauvre !_

_\- C'est non négociable Felicity._

_\- Je connais New York._

_\- Moi aussi et c'est dangereux._

_\- C'est une affaire de famille !_

_\- Et j'ai une affaire à faire vivre._

Felicity souffla.

_\- Tu as réponse à tout !_

Oliver souri avant de redevenir sérieux.

_\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose que je garde depuis longtemps et je veux le faire en dehors de Starling._

La blondinette entrouvrit la bouche d'un air interrogateur.

_\- C'est quelque chose de grave ?!_

_\- Non…enfin ça dépend._

_\- Je n'aurais pas d'autres indices ?_

_\- Non, _répliqua l'archer avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme savait que son amie était très curieuse et il savait que cet argument allait avoir raison de son opposition à ce qu'il l'accompagne pendant ce voyage.

_\- Bon, alors ne trainons pas, on doit être à l'aéroport dans moins d'une demi-heure. Tu as un billet ?_

_\- Oui madame ! _

_\- En route. »_

* * *

Cinq heures plus tard, l'avion était sur le point de se poser à l'aéroport JFK. Le trajet avait été calme et silencieux. Felicity avait dormi pendant tout le voyage et Oliver avait préparer son entretien avec Mc Coy Enterprise tout en jetant un œil sur l'It Girl.

C'était un déchirement de devoir la réveiller, elle était si jolie… La main de l'archer caressa les cheveux de la blondinette qui émergea peu à peu :

« _Felicity, on est arrivé._

_\- Ok._

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux amis étaient en route, avec leur voiture de location, vers l'hôtel que la jeune femme avait réserver la veille…enfin c'est ce que pensait Felicity jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un hôtel particulier en plein cœur de Manhattan.

_\- Oliver, où est-ce qu'on est ?_

_\- On est chez moi. _

La blondinette écarquilla les yeux.

_\- Quoi ?!_

_\- J'ai cet appart depuis la fac et j'ai décidé de le garder au cas où, d'ailleurs Théa y vient de temps en temps. Le bâtiment est sécurisé et tu n'auras pas de frais à payer._

La jeune femme ne dit rien jusqu'à l'arrivé dans le penthouse :

_\- C'est magnifique !_

_\- Merci. C'est surtout fonctionnel…_

_\- Et il y a de la place pour ton frère !_

Felicity se retourna vers l'escalier et vit Randall en descendre. Elle regarda Oliver avec une expression hallucinée. Son frère descendit les escaliers et la serra dans ses bras avant de serrer la main de l'archer.

_\- Oliver m'a appelé cette nuit, totalement paniqué et m'a supplié de venir pour Kevin et toi. _

L'It Girl n'en revenait pas.

_\- Il m'a aussi parlé de ce que tu as fait à ce débile chez toi hier soir. Je suis super fier…et terrifié !_

Felicity leva un sourcil avant de se mettre à éclater de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme redescendit l'escalier et retrouva son frère dans le salon qui finissait sa discussion avec Beth au téléphone.

_\- Oui chérie, je passerais ton bonjour à tout le monde^^^ _répondit Randall avant de raccrocher. _Pff ma femme me rend dingue !_

_\- C'est bien pour ça que tu l'aimes et que tu l'as épousé^^^_

_\- Petite maline va ! Bon on va chez Kev ? Oliver vient avec nous ?_

_ \- Non je ne crois pas… _répondit Felicity avant de déglutir.

Oliver descendait à son tour les escaliers en costume bleu marine, chemise blanche avec le col ouvert, en train d'essayer de mettre sa cravate.

_\- L'entreprise m'attend dans un quart d'heure et impossible de mettre cette foutue cravate !_

La blondinette se rapprocha de lui et entreprit de faire le nœud. Un silence de mort s'abattit dans le salon. Randall était le plus amusé de la situation : Oliver et Felicity se dévoraient du regard, mais ils restaient aussi coincés que deux ados pour un premier rendez-vous au cinéma. Le jeune frère garda cette future discussion avec sa sœur dans un coin de sa tête. Il y avait plus urgent à faire tout de suite :

_\- On doit aller voir Kev,_ dit Randall en interrompant le manège des deux amis.

L'It Girl et l'archer se détachèrent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre par cette tension… Oliver regarda son amie et lui dit avant de filer :

_\- Tiens-moi au courant pour Kevin. Bon courage à vous deux._

_\- Bon courage à toi mec !_

_\- Bon courage Oliver. »_

* * *

Le frère et la sœur étaient sur la route pour aller chez Kevin. Ils allaient bientôt arrivés. Randall, qui conduisait, en profita pour poser sa question :

« _Fel, c'était quoi ce petit manège entre vous deux tout à l'heure ?!_

Felicity tourna sa tête vivement vers son frère.

_\- Quoi ?_

Randall leva les yeux au ciel.

_\- Ce petit jeu entre Oliver et toi, quand tu lui as noué sa cravate. On aurait dit deux ados coincés du cul !_

_Randall !_ s'exclama la jeune femme surprise que son frère s'exprime ainsi.

D'habitude c'était Kevin qui n'hésitait pas à y aller franchement, Randall lui était plus réservé. Mais apparemment aujourd'hui non.

_\- Vous vous êtes expliqué depuis ton réaménagement de ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir ?_

_\- Oui et il m'a dit qu'il ne se souvient de rien, qu'il ne sait pas de quoi je parle…_

_\- Foutaises ! Franchement Fel tu es aussi naïve que ça ?!_

_\- Randall ce n'est pas le moment et je n'ai pas besoin de sermon^^^_

_\- Ok…on remettra ça à plus tard, mais tu ne pourras pas esquiver la conversation._

_\- Décidément qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me parler ?! Oliver, puis Randall…_pensa Felicity.

La discussion fut vite étouffée dans l'œuf car ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble où leur frère logeait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se parlèrent et ils toquèrent à la porte de l'appartement.

Ils entendirent au bout d'un moment des pas approchaient et une belle brunette ouvrit la porte en chemise d'homme. Sur le moment, Felicity et Randall se regardèrent et croyaient s'être tromper de porte mais la brunette leur sourit chaleureusement et embarrassée avant de tourner sa tête à l'intérieur :

_\- Chéri ! Je crois que Felicity et Randall sont là pour te massacrer !_

La voix de Kev se fit entendre en riant :

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'ils vont laisser ce privilège à ma mère !_

Le beau blond apparut enfin sur le seuil de la porte et enlaça tendrement la brunette sous les regards d'incompréhension des autres membres de la fratrie.

_\- Salut les gars !_

Felicity s'avança et tapa le bras de son frère avec force avant de le scanner de la tête aux pieds.

_\- Fel ! Calme toi…_

_\- Comment tu peux me dire ça alors que Randall et moi on a traversé l'Amérique pour savoir pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à nos messages et on te retrouve tranquille, avec cette femme qui semble nous connaitre…tu as bu ?! Maman s'inquiète et nous aussi !_

Kevin enlaça sa sœur avant de la lâcher et de dire en enlaçant avec amour la brunette :

_\- Je ne bois pas Felicity et je me suis marié. »_

* * *

Oliver de son côté était en plein rendez-vous avec le responsable de la succursale de QC à New York, Ed, avec qui il était en plein épluchage de comptes et d'audits, pour un éventuel partenariat pour sauver l'entreprise, lorsque son téléphone vibra.

_« Excusez-moi, c'est important_, dit le jeune homme avant de jeter un œil à son téléphone :

_**_Vu Kev, il va bien enfin il a juste perdu la boule ! J'espère que tu déchires tout à ton entretien. Je te raconte tout ce soir_ FELICITY**_

L'archer se sentit soulagé d'un poids et reprit son entretien avec Ed qui était très sympathique et compétent.

Il fallait que le rendez-vous de demain avec les frères Mc Coy porte ses fruits sinon, QC risquait de devenir un lointain souvenir et il n'imaginait même pas la déception de sa mère et de son entourage.

Après une journée bien remplie, Oliver entra à l'appart. Il trouva Randall dans la cuisine en train de parler à quelqu'un au téléphone. Le jeune homme lui fit un signe de tête et monta à l'étage pour aller prendre une douche avant de commander à diner. Il avait grave la dalle !

Juste quand il allait rejoindre sa chambre, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et beaucoup de vapeur s'en échappa. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et il se retrouva projeté au sol, une tornade de cheveux blond, moite, allongée sur lui : Felicity venait d'atterrir sur lui, avec comme seul vêtement une seule serviette éponge jaune qui commençait à se détacher.

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de dire en rigolant à la blondinette tout gênée, tentant de se relever :

_\- Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade où je te sauve d'une mine anti personnelle^^_

Bizarrement, l'It Girl ne chercha plus à se relever et répondit avec le sourire :

_\- Promis la prochaine fois je ferais attention._

_\- Parce qu'il y aura une autre fois ? _demanda l'archer qui caressa le bras de son amie instinctivement.

Felicity ne cherchait toujours pas à se relever et le jeune homme se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon, ce que la belle blonde devait sentir contre elle.

_\- D'accord, c'est quoi ce délire ?! Fel putain, tu es ma sœur ! _Cria Randall d'un air stupéfait avant de poser sa main sur ses yeux. _Habillez-vous ou je ne sais quoi, Kev va pas tarder à arriver avec Ava et j'ai besoin d'aide en cuisine ! _

Randall descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'il les avait montés. La seule chose qui sortit de la bouche d'Oliver avant de se relever a été :

_\- Il faut qu'on se parle après que j'aurais réglé mes affaires en ville pour QC ! »_

Felicity hocha la tête. Oh que oui il fallait qu'ils se parlent !


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou chers lecteurs,**

**voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfic. Je publierais la fin dans le weekend.**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires :D**

**Bonne lecture et bonne soirée**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Felicity s'habilla très vite après l'épisode de la salle de bain, les yeux dans le vague.

Ce moment avec Oliver avait été particulier même s'il s'agissait d'un accident… sentir son corps contre le sien…elle aurait voulu que ça se poursuive.

Que se passait-il ?! Est-ce qu'Oliver allait se dégonfler et esquiverait la conversation qu'il a promis de lui faire plus tard ?

La jeune femme rajusta sa queue de cheval en se regardant dans le miroir et se rappela de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite la dernière fois chez Randall et Beth : faire passer ses besoins en priorité avant celle des mecs.

Elle descendit donc dans le salon où Kevin et sa femme Ava étaient arrivés en avance pour profiter de ce temps en famille. Randall leva les yeux sur sa sœur :

« _Finalement je n'aurais pas besoin d'aide en cuisine, on va commander italien. Maman sera là dans une demi-heure._

_\- Quoi ?! _s'exclama Felicity interloquée.

_\- Randall a cafté pour mon mariage et elle a pris le premier avion^^_^répliqua un Kevin ennuyé, mais tout de même inquiet.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Randall, les mains sur la taille :

_\- T'abuses Randall ! Kevin avait le droit d'annoncer à maman la nouvelle. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on le fasse pour toi._

_\- Maman s'inquiétait et n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler, il fallait qu'on la rassure._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda Oliver qui descendait les escaliers, étonné d'entendre les triplés en pleine « dispute ».

Felicity allait lui expliquer mais l'on sonna à la porte. Rebekka entra dans l'appartement et regarda ses enfants. Kevin se pencha vers Oliver :

_\- Si l'on survit tous les trois à cette discussion, on aura eu de la chance ! »^^_

L'archer voulait bien le croire. Rebekka ne semblait pas plaisanter. Maintenant, le jeune homme savait de qui tenait son It Girl quand elle lui tenait tête. Ça allait chauffer.

* * *

Après une longue explication (au moins une heure) avec sa mère en privé, Kevin fut pardonné et le dîner fut bien entamé. Rebekka songea à quelque chose et s'adressa aux mariés :

« _A défaut d'avoir pu assister à votre mariage, vous pourriez organiser une fête histoire de marquer le coup._

Kevin et Ava se regardèrent.

_\- J'avoue que ça serait une bonne idée, _répondit Ava à sa belle-mère qu'elle appréciait déjà. _Ma mère m'a dit la même chose et ça serait bien que nos familles se rencontrent…_

Oliver venait de se réfugier dans la cuisine et contemplait la famille Pearson d'un air interdit. Felicity avait remarqué ce retrait, mais elle avait décidé de profiter de sa famille ce soir, vu que l'archer discuterait avec elle dans quelques jours.

Cependant, elle n'était la seule à avoir remarquer cette discrétion. Randall apporta des assiettes sales dans la cuisine et se posa à côté d'Oliver.

_\- Désolé de t'avoir envahi mec, mais il nous fallait un terrain neutre pour cette discussion avec ma mère._

_\- Pas de soucis, au contraire. Ça fait du bien voir des têtes familières et sans arrières pensées._

Randall regarda le jeune homme avec interrogation. Oliver s'expliqua :

_\- Je n'ai jamais eu une famille aussi soudée que la vôtre. Dans la mienne, on se dispute, on rit, on complote, bref, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Mais depuis que j'ai rencontré la famille Pearson, je me dis que je suis passé à côté de pleins de bons moments. _

Le membre de la famille Pearson sourit et tapa amicalement l'épaule de l'archer.

_\- Merci mais quelque chose me dit que maintenant que tu nous connais, tu n'es pas prêt de nous quitter._

Sur un clin d'œil, Randall lui montra Felicity et Oliver sourit à son tour :

_\- Je sens qu'entre vous les choses avancent et il serait temps. Par contre, s'il te plait : ne brise pas son cœur parce que, vu ce qu'elle a fait à cet idiot de Brian, tu es mal barré mec ! »_

Sur ce, Randall partit rejoindre sa famille, laissant un Oliver le sourire aux lèvres, pensif jusqu'au moment d'aller dormir. Bon sang il avait envie de faire les choses bien avec Felicity mais il devait réfléchir à QC, à Arrow, à son futur…

* * *

Le lendemain, Oliver sortait avec le sourire de son entretien avec les frères Mc Coy.

Après avoir longuement discuter, les frères Mc Coy avait proposé à l'archer de cogérer QC. Ainsi QC bénéficiait d'une aide financière stable et allait contribuer également aux recherches des Mc Coy, mais surtout, tous les employés de QC étaient assurés de garder leur emploi.

Oliver se fit sonner les cloches par sa mère mais, elle dût avouer que son fils avait pris une sage décision compte tenu des difficultés rencontrées par l'entreprise familiale. Le jeune homme se sentait un peu plus léger côté travail, surtout que les Mc Coy lui avait fait une proposition qu'il voulait garder secrète pour l'instant.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il pense à cette discussion avec son It Girl.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis sa rencontre avec la blondinette. Ces derniers mois avaient été un flou artistique total du côté de ses sentiments envers elle, surtout car il ne se faisait pas confiance. Il y avait Oliver Queen, et Arrow. Ces deux facettes de lui, pour l'instant, étaient indissociables et quelque chose lui disait que tant que ces deux parties subsisteraient en lui, il ne pourrait vivre une histoire d'amour durable.

L'archer parla à des personnes en qui il avait confiance et prit sa décision.

* * *

_**(Trois jours plus tard)**_

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Le soleil allait se coucher dans quelques minutes et un air d'été flottait tout autour de Felicity qui venait de raccompagner Randall et sa mère à l'aéroport. Kevin et Ava préparaient leurs valises pour Paris, la ville la plus romantique du monde, pour leur voyage de noce.

La jeune femme profitait de traverser Central Park avant de regagner l'appart d'Oliver. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu ce dernier depuis le repas en famille, mais il avait l'air de courir partout. L'It Girl avait préféré le laisser respirer, mais le jeune homme lui avait laissé un message il y a dix minutes :

__**Rejoins moi sur le toit terrasse dès que tu reviens_ OLIVER**_

Rien que ce message… La jeune femme essaya de ne pas s'emballer et s'occupa l'esprit en faisant la liste de ce qu'elle devait faire pour son retour à Starling City dans deux jours, mais aussi ce qu'elle devait amener pour la fête de mariage dans deux semaines chez Randall et Beth qui s'étaient auto proclamer hôtes de l'événement de l'année.

Son frère jumeau qui venait de se marier…rien qu'à cette idée complètement étonnante Felicity rigola. Décidément sa famille était pleine de surprise.

Deux minutes plus tard, la blondinette montait les escaliers menant sur le toit terrasse, en faisant attention à ce que les pans de sa robe d'été blanche à fines bretelles et à motifs floraux ne dévoilent ses sous-vêtements d'une blancheur virginale. Il y avait un petit peu de vent qui se mouvait dans ses cheveux lâchés sur ses fines épaules.

Une fois arrivée à bonne destination, Felicity crut se décrochait la mâchoire tellement la surprise était magnifique : des roses rouges et des bouquets de pivoines emplissaient la terrasse, des bougies indiquaient l'emplacement d'une table joliment décorée pour deux, le dîner attendant apparemment non loin de là, sur une desserte.

La jeune femme crut d'abord qu'elle s'était trompé d'immeuble, de toit, mais un certain archer arriva sur sa gauche, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de costume noir…juste hyper sexy ! Il lui prit la main pour l'emmener un peu plus loin contre une rambarde où une vue sublime les attendait.

Oliver se décida enfin à parler :

« _Je me suis dit qu'il fallait profiter un maximum de nos derniers jours à Manhattan. Le séjour a été surprenant et m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir._

Felicity regarda encore autour d'elle, pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Au bout d'un moment elle parvint à articuler :

_\- Oliver c'est magnifique mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en comprendre le sens. _

Le jeune homme dévora des yeux la femme qui avait complètement bousculer ses plans depuis deux ans. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe fleurie. Il se lança, un peu nerveux :

_\- Je t'ai dit il y a quelques jours qu'on allait devoir discuter et on va le faire maintenant. Je suis désolé d'avoir été absent mentalement et un peu physiquement depuis le diner avec ta famille._

_\- Ce n'est pas grave, _répondit aussitôt Felicity en posa sa main avec douceur sur le bras d'Oliver, qui marqua un temps d'arrêt. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_

_\- Tu l'as encore fait^^ _souligna le jeune homme en se rapprochant, augmentant l'incompréhension de son amie.

Le front d'Oliver se posa contre celui de Felicity et il lui murmura d'une voix suave :

_\- Felicity, tu me rends complètement fou. Depuis le premier jour où je suis rentré dans ton bureau à QC._

Felicity déglutit, très anxieuse et impatiente d'en savoir un peu plus. Oliver ne la fit pas attendre et fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre, mais emplie d'une passion puissante. La jeune femme répondit à ce baiser tant attendu avec fougue.

Elle se surprit de sa propre audace. Un sentiment de plénitude l'atteint dès qu'elle rencontra les yeux plein d'amour d'Oliver. L'archer entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de la blondinette et regarda la vue magnifique s'offrant à eux, avant de reprendre la discussion.

_\- Je ne suis pas une personne qui se livre facilement, mais depuis l'île, je me suis rendu compte que dès que tu es près de moi, ma vie n'est plus une vie où il faut se battre, survivre. C'est une vie où j'ai envie de m'épanouir. En fait, le déclic s'est fait quand tu m'as fait rencontrer ta famille. Elle était si accueillante, si sincère… Voir Randall avec son bébé, Kevin qui s'est marié, ta maman si douce malgré l'épreuve qu'elle a vécue lorsqu'elle a perdu ton père… pendant quelques instants je ne m'imaginais plus en Arrow, mais en un homme libre de faire des projets d'avenir. Et ça m'a effrayé, ce qui m'a poussé à t'éloigner le plus possible, car j'étais sûr à ce moment-là que je n'aurais jamais le droit à un bonheur pareil avec toi._

La blondinette était aux bord des larmes. Oliver la regarda dans les yeux et la douleur brouilla ses traits :

_\- C'est de ma faute si tu as subi ce que tu as subi il y a quelque mois. J'en suis désolé et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais effacer cet épisode sordide de ta mémoire, ni de la mienne. _

Felicity effleura la joue du jeune homme de sa main libre :

_\- Oliver ne dit jamais que c'est de ta faute. Je t'en supplie._

L'archer détourna la tête avant de lui sourire :

_\- Tu fais preuve de tellement de compassion Felicity. Je ne suis pas sûre de la mériter, surtout après ce que je vais t'avouer._

_\- Ok… _répondit l'It Girl, légèrement inquiète.

_\- Je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma chambre au manoir. _

Felicity serra les dents et enleva sa main. Oliver se hâta de s'expliquer.

_\- Je m'en suis souvenu quelques jours après ton appel où tu m'as demandé si je me rappelais de cette soirée. Je voulais te le dire mais tu venais de repartir et avec QC et Arrow, les choses étaient tendues. Tu ne peux pas savoir la joie que j'ai ressentie quand tu as décidé de te réinstaller à Starling City._

_\- Quatre mois Oliver, _répliqua sèchement la jeune femme ce qui meurtri le cœur de l'archer. _Tu as mis quatre mois à me le dire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit à mon retour ?! »_

Oliver se tortilla les poings d'embarras. Ce n'était pas facile de se livrer, mais il fallait qu'il lutte contre ses instincts, s'il voulait gagner le cœur de la belle blonde ce soir.

* * *

**_Alors, alors, vous en avez pensé quoi de chapitre? A votre avis, comment va se passer la suite de la discussion? Felicity va-t-elle vouloir écouter Oliver jusqu'au bout? _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chers lecteurs, je vous livre le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic avec émotion.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous pour vos reviews tout au long de cette fanfic et aussi à ceux qui me suivent depuis quelques temps déjà (4 ans !). J'espère que ce crossover avec la série This Is Us vous a plu.**

**Ça m'a fait un bien fou de reprendre l'écriture intensive cet été et je vous avoue que je vais publier moins souvent cette année… et surtout sur Arrow. Le Olicity ne m'inspire plus autant, même si j'ai encore une ou deux histoires dessus à approfondir avant de les publier.**

**Je pense écrire davantage sur Grey's Anatomy. **

**Encore merci pour votre soutien et merci de continuer à me lire. :D **

**A très vite**

**Allylicity**

* * *

**Chapitre final**

_**(Deux semaines plus tard)**_

Cette fin de matinée, Felicity parlait dans le jardin avec Randall. La famille Pearson était au complet, ainsi que la famille d'Ava. Kevin et Ava fêtaient leur mariage, comme prévu, chez Randall et Beth, comme prévu ! Felicity était arrivée hier soir.

La jeune femme avait l'air préoccupée, ce que Kevin constata en venant enlacer sa sœur.

« _Sœurette, tout va bien ?_

_\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas._

_\- Comment ça je n'ai pas m'inquiéter ?! Tu es ma petite sœur. A moins que tu sois jalouse qu'Ava devienne numéro une dans ma vie^^, _ajouta-t-il en souriant et lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de poing dans le bras de la part de l'It Girl. Kevin et Randall rigolèrent.

_\- Tu seras toujours notre numéro une, petite sœur_, dit Randall.

_\- Câlin de triplé ?_ suggéra Kevin avant qu'ils s'enlacent tous les trois.

Felicity se sentait bien. Cet amour fraternel était si fort. Ce lien ne disparaîtrait jamais.

_\- Je vous aime les gars._

_\- Nous aussi !_ dirent en même temps les deux frères.

Rebekka contemplait la scène avec émotion, de la cuisine, où Ava (sa nouvelle belle-fille), Maria (la mère d'Ava) et elle, finissaient de préparer une salade. Ava et sa mère s'approchèrent et sourirent :

_\- Ils sont adorables tous les trois. Ils ne sont jamais loin de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda la jeune mariée.

_\- C'est ce que j'aime dans le fait de les avoir eu tous les trois en même temps._ _Peu importe les joies, les peines, ils sont toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Faudra t'habituer à les voir tous les trois^^_

Maria s'approcha de Rebekka et lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes :

_\- Vous avez une jolie famille Madame Pearson. Et Kevin est un très gentil jeune homme. _

_\- Merci Maria, appelez-moi Rebekka. Nous faisons partie de la même famille maintenant._

Les femmes arrivèrent dans le jardin avec les victuailles et Felicity n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre ce qui rendait perplexe sa mère.

Mais lorsque Felicity se mit à sourire, d'un sourire qui illuminerait le monde, et regardait derrière sa mère. Celle-ci se retourna et sourit à son tour : Oliver arrivait en courant presque dans le jardin, avec un cadeau emballé dans les mains.

Randall et Kevin se regardèrent incrédules lorsque l'archer alla embrasser Felicity avec passion.

_\- Eh ! Il y a des enfants ici ! Et puis nous ! _s'exclama Kevin d'un air amusé.

\- V_ous avez mis le temps!_ s'exclama à son tour Randall, content pour sa soeur.

L'assemblée se mit à rire. Oliver dit dans l'oreille de Felicity :

_\- Désolé pour le retard. Théa voulait absolument venir mais je lui aie dit que c'était une fête familiale. Elle a hâte de te voir._

_\- Ce n'est pas grave, de tout façon, tu es toujours en retard^^ _répliqua la blondinette en rigolant.

_\- Puisque nous sommes au complet, que la fête commence ! » _Lança Kevin aux invités.

Felicity regarda Oliver s'asseoir à ses côtés et commençait à discuter avec sa famille, l'air détendu. Elle repensa à la suite de la conversation à New York.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_\- Quatre mois Oliver, _répliqua sèchement la jeune femme ce qui meurtri le cœur de l'archer. _Tu as mis quatre mois à me le dire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit à mon retour ?! _

Oliver prit sa main à nouveau. Felicity voyait qu'il luttait pour lui parler.

_\- J'avais peur de te le dire, et peur de te perdre. J'avais honte de t'avoir dit tout ça et t'avoir embrassé en ayant bu. Tu ne méritais pas cela. Ce n'était pas respectueux, surtout après l'épreuve que tu as traversée._

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas.

_\- Tu mérites mieux que des aveux alcoolisés. Tu n'es pas une fille de passage, une autre histoire à ajouter au palmarès d'Oliver Queen… Tu es LA fille. _

_\- Oh, Oliver, _souffla d'émotion l'It Girl avant d'initier un baiser à son tour.

Oliver se sentait ivre de joie et surtout avide de désir. Mais il se détacha de la blondinette avant que l'animal qui désirait aller plus loin ne gâche tout.

Il sourit à une Felicity un peu déçue de ne pas poursuivre cette étreinte.

_\- Profitons du dîner, il faut que je te parle de QC et d'autres choses avant qu'on décide d'aller plus loin tous les deux._

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil avant de lâcher, pour taquiner l'archer :

_\- Qui te dis qu'on ira plus loin ?_

Oliver parut se décomposer et Felicity lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, en lui décochant un clin d'œil, avant de prendre place à table.

_\- Je t'écoute Oliver._ »

Le dîner s'était passé sans accrocs et le nouveau couple avaient décidé de prendre quelques jours de réflexions, suite aux déclarations d'Oliver au sujet de QC et de ses activités de justiciers.

_**(Fin du flashback)**_

* * *

Une fois le repas terminé, les mariés ouvrirent leurs cadeaux et l'après-midi fila à toute vitesse. Felicity rangeait la vaisselle nettoyée et alla dans sa chambre pour mettre quelque chose de plus confortable : ses frères et elle, voulaient se rendre sur la tombe de leur père.

La jeune femme cherchait un bracelet dans sa boite à bijoux, lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Oliver se poser avec douceur dans son cou. Rien que ce contact fit monter le désir en elle.

Elle et l'archer s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre il y a une semaine. Oliver avait fait preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve et de beaucoup de délicatesse les premières fois, si bien, que ce fut la jeune femme qui le plaqua contre le mur de son appartement et lui réclama du sexe sauvage.

Et depuis, l'un comme l'autre étaient insatiables. Oliver était un amant hors pair et Felicity dût admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti d'orgasmes aussi intenses et aussi bons.

« _La Terre à Felicity… _

Felicity toucha enfin Terre et laissa Oliver accéder à une partie de son cou très érogène, ce qu'il savait parfaitement.

_\- Oliver… on est en plein jour et chez Randall et Beth… et on ne va pas tarder à partir… _haleta la blondinette, qui sentait le désir l'envahir.

L'archer retourna doucement Felicity vers lui et commença à lui défaire son chemisier, tout en semant des baisers de son cou à sa poitrine. La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus.

_\- Alors pourquoi, tu ne m'arrêtes pas ? Un seul mot de toi et j'arrête,_ répondit Oliver avec malice.

C'était leur sécurité à l'un comme à l'autre depuis le viol de Felicity : un seul mot de protestation de Felicity et Oliver devait cesser ce qu'il avait entrepris. Mais, à la grande surprise de l'archer, Felicity alla fermer la porte à clef, se dévêtit et se colla contre lui d'un air lubrique.

_\- J'ai envie de toi Oliver, tout de suite. Mais on doit partir dans un quart d'heure._

_\- Je peux être rapide ! _répondit le jeune homme en fondant sur la belle blonde qui commençait à lui défaire la braguette de son jean, sa chemise bleue marine se retrouvant au sol.

_\- Tant mieux, j'aime quand tu es sauvage et rapide._

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Oliver pour passer sa main sous la jupe de Felicity (_merci elle a mis une jupe !_ avait-il pensé) et de lui retirer sa culotte en dentelle noire, trempée de désir, ce qui accentua le sien.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de retirer entièrement son pantalon et son boxer. Il souleva l'It Girl dans ses bras et la porta contre le mur d'en face. En une poussée, Felicity gémie, sentant le membre dur de l'archer l'empaler d'une manière divine. Oliver gémit également et dans un râle, il fléchit ses genoux et entama des va et viens sauvage, de pure passion.

Felicity dû se couvrir la bouche pour étouffer le désir qui montait de plus en plus en elle. Elle regardait Oliver qui lui aussi semblait commencer à perdre pied et quelques secondes plus tard, Felicity atteignit l'orgasme qui la fit trembler de partout ce que l'archer sentit. Cette sensation le fit venir à l'intérieur de la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent emboîtés l'un à l'autre encore quelques secondes le temps de retrouver leurs esprits, puis se détachèrent pour se préparer.

Felicity rigola tout en cherchant de nouveau son bracelet.

_\- Quoi ?_ demanda Oliver.

_\- Tu n'as pas menti, tu as été rapide ! _

L'archer rigola à ton tour. Il finissait de boutonner sa chemise lorsque Felicity souffla, agacé, tenant quelque chose dans sa main.

_\- Felicity, tout va bien ?_

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, peinée, lui montrant un très joli bracelet en argent visiblement cassé. Oliver le prit dans ses mains et regarda s'il pouvait le réparer. Après tout, le fait de faire ses propres flèches était utile. Mais il ne put rien faire.

Felicity récupéra le bracelet et le rangea dans la boite à bijoux et essuya la larme qui avait coulé de sa joue.

_\- C'est le dernier cadeau que mon père m'a offert avant de mourir._

_\- Oh, je suis désolé Felicity_, » répondit le jeune homme en caressant les cheveux de la blonde tristounette.

Cependant, Oliver garda la pensée de ce bracelet dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard.

* * *

_**(Deux ans et demi plus tard)**_

« _Ma chérie tu es magnifique _! s'exclama Rebekka qui ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme en regardant sa fille dans sa robe de mariée.

_\- Oh maman ne pleure pas, sinon je vais m'y mettre._

_\- Ta mère a raison, tu es très jolie Felicity, _rajouta Théa, la sœur d'Oliver avec qui l'It Girl s'entendait à merveille.

Felicity leur sourit et se dit que cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite !

Oliver et elle s'apprêtaient à se marier à Manhattan, là où ils s'étaient installé il y a deux ans, après avoir quitté définitivement Starling City.

Lors de leur grande discussion il y a quelques années, Oliver avait expliqué à Felicity son projet de quitter Starling, tout en continuant de diriger de loin la société familiale. Le jeune homme avait également décidé de laisser John enfiler le costume de Arrow s'il le souhaitait. Oliver avait avoué à la belle blonde et à son meilleur ami qu'il voulait aller de l'avant. Les criminels, il y en aurait toujours, le grand amour, quant à lui, est très rare.

La vie à deux était plus que géniale, ponctuée de deux ou trois disputes pour la vaisselle à l'occasion^^^ puis Oliver avait fait sa demande en mariage à l'It Girl lors de l'anniversaire de celle-ci il y a sept mois. Felicity avait attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps…

_\- Ma belle, je ne te dérange pas ?_

Felicity se tourna vers Moira Queen qui lui souriait. Même si les deux femmes avaient quelques désaccords, elles avaient appris à se connaitre et s'appréciaient.

_\- Pas du tout Moira !_

La future belle-mère s'avança et la complimenta sur sa robe avant de lui tendre un petit paquet.

_\- Je viens d'aller voir mon fils qui m'a demandé de te remettre ce présent, ainsi que cette note._

_\- Merci._

La jeune femme s'avança vers une petite table du mieux qu'elle put car le jupon de sa robe était imposant et lu d'abord le petit mot :

_**_Mon amour, peu de minutes nous sépare avant que nous soyons liés pour l'éternité. J'espère que ce présent te plaira. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais le porter en ce jour particulier. Ne me fais pas trop attendre. Avec tout mon amour, OLIVER_**_

Ce mot était tellement joli, il fallut un grand sens de la retenue pour que Felicity ne se mette pas à pleurer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le petit paquet, elle ne put retenir ses larmes de joie et tendit le paquet à sa mère qui porta sa main à sa bouche avant de verser une petite larme.

_\- Que se passe-t-il ?!_ demanda une Théa inquiète en se penchant pour découvrir le cadeau : un bracelet en argent ouvragé.

Felicity reprit ses esprits pour expliquer le cadeau d'Oliver :

_\- Mon père m'avait offert se bracelet quelques mois avant de mourir et quand Oliver et moi on est venus fêter le mariage de mon frère, j'ai voulu le mettre mais il était plus que cassé. Ton frère l'a réparé. _

_\- Oh, c'est une très jolie attention_, répondit Moira, ébahie de voir à quel point Oliver aimait sa future femme.

Rebekka aida sa fille à refaire son maquillage et mit le bracelet autour du poignet de sa fille, non sans une grande émotion. _Jack aurait tellement aimé être là…_pensa la maman de la blondinette.

Kevin entra dans la pièce et complimenta sa sœur, avant de lui dire :

_\- Prête à ce que je te conduire vers Oliver ?!_

_\- Plus que prête !_ » répondit-elle en empoignant son bouquet et le bras de son frère.

Sans aucun doute, cette journée était parfaite !

Et dans un an et demi, le couple accueillerait des jumeaux, Aiden et Mia, qui ferait le bonheur de leurs parents et des familles Pearson et Queen.

Oliver avait enfin le sentiment de savoir ce que le mot famille signifiait et Felicity ne vivait plus la peur au ventre désormais, mais le cœur léger et emplit d'un amour sans faille pour son mari, ses enfants et sa famille.

**FIN**

* * *

_**J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews! A très vite :D**_


End file.
